Recycled race
by Froppy
Summary: El clan Hyuga, o como comúnmente son conocidos, sýndoulos, buscan venganza contra las personas que los volvieron peor que esclavos. Los Uchihas y todos los shinobis no están conscientes de todo el daño que han causado. Entre toda esta adversidad dos jóvenes se encontrarán luchando por lo que creen. ¿Algo bueno saldrá de eso? ¿Ganará el amor o la venganza en sus frágiles corazones?
1. Chapter 1

Recycled race

 _" Es difícil decir cómo es que comenzó todo, muchos tienen versiones diferentes para un mismo acontecimiento y el adecuar mi opinión y perspectiva a la de los demás es tonto y peligroso. No intento con esto dar un tipo de conclusión apresurada, mucho menos apaciguar la situación acomodando las cosas a mi favor. Conveniente en más de una forma seria para mí que me tomaran en serio, pero el criterio de las personas no obedece caprichos insolentes, así como ordenes de desconocidos. Me duele está herida que la verdad lava y la mentira supura. Me duele la ausencia de bondad y la falta de benevolencia que el mundo está experimentando en estos momentos. Pero, sobre todo, me duele la mentira a la que te tuve que someter. Una mentira que involucra mis sentimientos remotamente benéficos y muy cercanos a la perdición. Lo verdaderamente importante en este momento es ¿Podrás perdonarme?"_

 **Capítulo 1. Sýndoulo**

El sonido de agua inundaba sus oídos, la sensación de despertar era próxima y eso solo significaba una cosa.

Una música realmente molesta inundó la habitación, los tonos altos le llenaban los sentidos de rabia. Y, aun así, no movió ni un musculo por tratar de detener ese incesante pitido.

Se removió entre las sábanas blancas buscando una posición que no le lastimara la espalda, había estado durmiendo esos últimos días con una pesadez en los hombros que no toleraba y el entrenamiento solo se hacía cada vez más pesado con los días. Pensar en sus entrenamientos no era lo mejor para comenzar la mañana, menos ese día, jueves de tortura con Kakashi.

\- ¿Acaso eres sordo? ¡Apaga esa maldita alarma Sasuke! –

Esa voz siempre era la señal de que debía despertarse, la alarma solo era un incentivo para poder despertarse a pensar con tranquilidad, sin nadie que lo interrumpiera por cinco minutos con un comentario estúpido o un reproche de madre.

\- Cállate. –

Afuera se escuchó el claro sonido de un bufido femenino. La sombra que señalaba su presencia se desvaneció o eso percibió por la parte baja de la puerta. Quito la tela que lo cubría y se levantó con lentitud. No era perezoso como Shikamaru, pero nunca le había gustado desperdiciar su energía en un despertar autentico y molesto como lo hacía Naruto.

En su armario estaba su ropa habitual. No quería que su _sýndoulo_ entrara como todos los días a tratar de decirle que hacer, como hacerlo y además cuando hacerlo. Así que se apresuró y tomo lo primero que encontró. Un pantalón negro holgado con una camisa negra.

Aún estaba un poco adormilado, apenas y había dormido 4 horas por hacer la tarea del _kolégio_. Tenía la muy fuerte e inquebrantable idea de que a su edad asistir al _kolégio_ era una tontería, tenía ya 20 años y no solo tenía que hacer de niño mimado y bueno que entrena como lo dicta el mandato, sino que no podía tener amigos que no fueran los que se le impuso, no podía tener ningún tipo de contacto con personas que no estaban a su altura y mucho menos tener una relación con una chica que no estuviera dictaminada por la mayor autoridad de la casa. Su hermano.

No era que ansiara el calor humano y mucho menos las interacciones sociales, eso lo tenía sin cuidado y en cierto grado le gustaba por que no tendría que soportar a gente que no tolerara, pero le dolía más en la libertad, en la toma de decisiones y sobre todo en el orgullo. Su hermano era unos cuantos años más grande, pero ambos ya eran mayores de edad, eran adultos ante los ojos de la sociedad y por más que se las diera de maduro no podía poner un pie fuera de la casa sin primero comunicarlo a su hermano.

\- Joven no sé qué tanto se esté acicalando, pero Naruto lo está esperando para que se vallan juntos. –

Exactamente eso era lo que quería evitar, que un _sýndoulo_ le dijera lo que tenía que hacer, ¿acaso no podía decidir nada? Ya no tenía 6 años.

\- Cállate y dile al idiota que se espere o se valla... – Metió su cuaderno y unos cuantos lapiceros a su mochila desgastada mientras en el espejo solo veía que su cabello se viera medianamente decente. – Me da igual.

Lo mejor sobre las mañanas de los jueves es que Naruto iba a su casa a recogerlo, no estaba precisamente feliz de tener que verlo tan temprano y mucho menos era que disfrutara su compañía, pero para Naruto no podía ser completamente igual. Ninguno de los dos se soporta, son un tipo de material radiactivo humano que si se interaccionan harán explotar media ciudad. Lo mejor de esas mañanas era que él quería ver a Sakura, que estaba viviendo en su casa en esos momentos. Su historia con esa chica era difícil e incómoda de contar.

\- Joven no debería dejar que Naruto-san tenga una interacción no adecuada con la que será su futura esposa. – Sasuke abrió la puerta con rudeza y el hombre de mirada perlada y facciones finas se sobresaltó y pegó su espalda a la pared, quedando frente al joven Uchiha mirándolo con desdén y soberbia.

\- Un sýndoulo sin voto en esa casa no debería darme ordenes… - Ni siquiera tenía que tocarlo para hacer notar su poder sobre él, el hombre solo trago saliva y sonrió nervioso. – Que no se repita y ni una palabra a mi hermano.

Sasuke le dio la espalda con rumbo a la estancia principal. El hombre sometido solo volvió a respirar con normalidad y apretó los puños con impotencia. Se sentía nervioso, pero por un lado a salvo, ese chico era todo un problema para él, pero jamás se daría por vencido, se lo prometió a Mikoto. De alguno modo las palabras de Sasuke lo dejaron pensando ¿acaso no tenía que decirle a Itachi que volvió a atemorizarlo o que permitía el coqueteo del Uzumaki a la chica? Quizá eran los dos.

\- Sasuke vio a Naruto en la sala con molestia. Como siempre lo hacía.

\- Diablos Sasuke, quita esa cara, me hace pensar que no conoces otra expresión. – Su sonrisa zorruna de burla le molestaba más en las mañanas, o quizá a toda hora del día. Siempre había algo que nunca lo tenía contento y ya se había acostumbrado.

\- ¿Piensas? – Sasuke se dirigió a la sala a buscar algo de comer, Naruto refunfuño con un gesto de molestia y lo siguió.

\- Más de lo que te gustaría y en quien menos te gustaría. – El rubio tomo una manzana que estaba en un cesto en el centro de la mesa. Sasuke rodó los ojos.

\- Ve a decir tus cursilerías a quien le importe. – Abrió el refrigerador y tomo una botella con un jugo azul brilloso.

\- Debería importarte idiota, ella es tu futura esposa y ni siquiera la consideras como una mujer ¿acaso no sientes raro que yo, tu mejor amigo, le coquetee a la que será tu mujer? Además… - Naruto se recargo en el lavabo mordiendo la manzana sin preocupaciones ni por tomarla sin permiso ni por la mirada molesta de Sasuke. - ¡Deja de tomar esa porquería! Joder, creo que tomas más de tres por semana.

\- Cállate, en primer lugar, no me importa lo que piense Sakura ni mucho lo que pienses tu sobre lo que sea que tengamos los tres… - Cerro el electrodoméstico con fuerza. – Segundo, no siento nada, no me gusta Sakura y si me gustara alguien créeme que serias el último en saberlo… - Metió la bebida en su mochila sin ninguna delicadeza. – Tercero, no te metas en mis asuntos, puedes acostarte con ella si quieres, me da igual. –

\- Naruto tenía la mirada puesta en un solo punto, estaba asustado. Sasuke siguió la dirección que le indicaban sus ojos y diviso una figura delgada y femenina, con un vestido de color claro y unos zapatos que combinaban en el marco de la puerta. Los ojos jade los miraba estupefacta, dolida, pero sobre todo culpable.

\- El chofer está en la entrada… Los espero en el auto. – No alcanzaron a ver los ojos acuosos de la chica, pero la voz se le quebraba y eso fue suficiente para que el rubio golpeara los puños en la superficie más cercana.

Sasuke no se inmuto, quizá y eso era bueno para ambos.

Ambos varones salieron sin decir nada, no había nada que discutir. Naruto tenía una oleada de pensamientos contradictorios con respecto a la relación que quería, a la que era correcta, a la que todos esperaban y la que Sasuke quería ¿Qué era lo correcto? ¿Qué no lo era?

Cuando la puerta del coche se abrió, Sakura dio un pequeño saltito de su asiento, se hizo a un lado y quiso que el Uchiha se sentara a su lado, pero tanto como Naruto como él estaban alejados. Ella suspiro, ese día seria duro.

El viaje fue tenso.

Los tres se salieron del coche con normalidad y, como siempre, Sasuke se quedó unos minutos hablando con el chofer mientras Naruto y Sakura los esperaban en la puerta principal del kolégio.

\- Quiero que le digas a Itachi que no volverás a venir ¿Acaso no se lo dijiste la semana pasada?

\- Lo hice joven pero no escucha y me ordenó que lo trajera. – Agacho la cabeza como sumisión y Sasuke, aunque satisfecho, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa con fuerza y lo obligo a que lo mirara a los ojos.

\- ¿Acaso él tiene más autoridad? Somos hermanos, ambos dueños de lo que comes, de lo que vistes y de ti mismo, así que harás lo que yo te diga ¿entendiste? –

El chico, que tenía más o menos la misma edad que Sasuke, sintió una mezcla de temor, impotencia e ira en el mismo segundo que Sasuke le dio la espalda y con poder e imponencia se volteó a darle una sonrisa soberbia.

Arrugo el entrecejo y arranco el auto con ferocidad, se perdió en la carretera y Sasuke volvió a sonreír.

Si ya dejaste de intimidar a tu _sýndoulo_ por que no te apuras y vamos a la oficina del director, nos llama de nuevo para una reunión. –

\- ¿Otra? – Sakura, que no había pronunciado palabra ahora tenía curiosidad por el curioso llamado del director. Naruto, lejos de sentir incomodidad, se cubrió con un aura de seriedad y profesionalismo. Eso era lo que más le agradaba a Sasuke del idiota de Naruto, que sabía muy bien cuáles eran los límites entre el deber y el placer. Porque, aunque eso fuera un kolégio y aunque estuvieran bajo los estándares de unos estudiantes, tenían la labor de capacitarse para servir al país en el que estaban viviendo. Un país con una historia oscura pero que debía de seguirse y protegerse por el bien de todos, o al menos por el bien de la mayoría.

\- Si, al parecer tiene una tarea extra para nosotros. – Naruto se adelantó unos pasos y aunque Sakura quería caminar al lado de Sasuke, decidió seguir a Naruto. Lo mejor, por el momento, era darse un poco de espacio. Al fin y al cabo, ninguno tenía otra salida.

Al ver que ambos jóvenes se dirigían dentro del edifico principal decidió seguirlo desde una distancia prudente. No tenía la menor idea de que era lo que podría querer esa vieja directora. Ellos ya tenían suficientes responsabilidades, Sakura era la jefa del equipo de primeros auxilios especiales y una miembro activo del equipo de ataque secundario, Naruto era el presidente del comité estudiantil y jefe del equipo primario de defensa del kolégio, y él, era el vicepresidente del comité estudiantil y jefe a cargo de todos los equipos de defensa como de ataque del kolégio, además de ser uno de los miembros elite de ataque de los 5 países gobernantes.

A pesar de estar en su tercer año en ese sistema, muchos habían confiado en ellos por ser el equipo más calificado desde su ingreso al kolégio. No eran sobrevalorados, él sabía bien su valor individual, así como de equipo, pero tampoco le gustaba mucho la atención en exceso ni mucho menos la responsabilidad de más vidas que no sean las que le importan.

Caminaron por los pasillos con la mirada en alto, la soberbia de Sasuke ya era algo innato y natural, no tenía la necesidad de fingir, pero cuando se trataba de Naruto y Sakura tenían que hacer su mejor esfuerzo por verse superiores, aunque no quisieran.

\- Odio esta parte de la mañana…. – Sakura murmulló acelerando el paso para quedar más cerca de Naruto, como si buscara una especie de apoyo moral.

Es el deber, los sempais nos dijeron que esto es necesario para una mejor relación con los demás. – Naruto se había metido en el papel, pero más que dar una imagen de autoritarismo se veía heroico, las chicas de grados inferiores no dejaban de verlo con admiración y los chicos más que mostrar celos, mostraban respeto. Sakura al ver como recibía mucha atención el rubio, sonrió para sí, todo era cuestión de perspectivas. Ella era la única chica que parecía estar a la altura de esos dos, aunque la verdad fuera totalmente diferente. Decidió dejar la negatividad de lado y volvió a levantar la mirada, no dejaría que la imagen que se había formado se viniera abajo por sus inseguridades, estaba en un punto del camino en el que ya no había retorno, y no es como que quisiera regresar.

Las miradas de las personas parecían que lo iban a perforar, Sasuke no era el miembro más querido del equipo, quizá era el que menos agradaba a la gente, pero, así como era temido, era amado. Las chicas de todos los grados, parecían no quitarle los ojos de encima, él era alguien común, no tenía ningún atractivo, o eso creía y por eso pensaba que era tonto como el sexo femenino le prestaba más atención de la necesaria. Pero para las chicas era otro cuento, Sasuke era un chico alto, de facciones masculinas y un cuerpo bien trabajado. A pesar de tener una cara de querer matar a todo ser que se le pusiera en frente, les parecía que eso era lo característico de su personalidad arisca y amarga.

Una vez que terminaron ese ritual de modelaje barato llegaron a la puerta de la oficina del director.

La entrada era amplia y de un ancho exagerado, como si se tratara de una línea divisora entre jerarquías. Sakura tocó la puerta con la delicadeza femenina característica de toda mujer, pasaron los segundos y nadie parecía abrir. La chica quería volver a tocar, pero la voz de Naruto la interrumpió en seco cuando sus nudillos iban a la superficie de madera.

\- ¡Vieja abre ¿o acaso no querías vernos?! – Sakura codeo a Naruto y le provoco dolor en las costillas. Mientras Naruto recuperaba la postura, la puerta se abrió de par en par. En el fondo de la oficina estaba un largo escritorio y detrás de él, una mujer rubia, de ojos miel con un cuerpo voluptuoso.

\- Espero que mis oídos me estén engañando Naruto. – Su voz madura y delicada, pero a la vez llena de autoridad inundo las cuatro paredes haciendo temblar al rubio que apenas se había remunerado y miraba al frente con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Yo jamás la ofendería. – Sakura se burló mostrando una sonrisa de lado y Sasuke solo mirada fijamente el escritorio, esperando que eso terminara pronto porque tenían mucho que hacer.

Les hizo una seña con los dedos para que se adentraran completamente y eso le disgusto a Sasuke, si ella hacia eso era porque esa conversación iba para largo.

Los tres jóvenes se sentaron en sincronía en un sillón de cuero que estaba a la mitad de la habitación, una mesa de centro con olor a madera fina les cosquilleo la nariz, la alfombra de terciopelo rojo era llamativa, pero eso no impedía que desviaran su atención de la mujer que se sentaba en sillón frente a ellos del otro lado del cuarto.

En la mesa había unas galletas de aspecto coqueto y un tamaño adecuado para su consumo, la mano de Naruto, como un movimiento automático estuvo a punto de tocarlas de no ser por un ardor en su mano que le provoco el golpe leve que le dio Sakura.

\- ¿Qué es tan importante que nos hace perder clase? – Sasuke no aguantaba que lo hicieran esperar, no tenía la paciencia del mundo para ver como esos idiotas que tenía por compañeros se pelearan mientras una mujer con aires de realeza solo los mantuviera en ese cuarto con olor a abuela.

Tsunade levanto la mirada con cierto grado de preocupación. Sakura que la conocía muy bien sabía que algo andaba mal y recobro la compostura.

\- Como sabrán, la máxima autoridad de este país fue removida de su puesto por una situación que se le salió de las manos. – Tsunade los miraba a los ojos, si detuvo su discurso fue porque sabía muy bien quien era el que la iba a interrumpir.

\- ¿Por qué no lo llama como lo que es? ¿Acaso le duele la moral al decir "tortura y asesinato de _sýndoulos?"_ \- Naruto era muy difícil de tratar cuando se trataba de los syndoulos. Sakura ya no quería meterse más por que estaba en un debate interno sobre en que creer y que era lo correcto. Sasuke sabía muy bien cuál era su postura, por lo que los debates entre esos dos ya lo tenían sin cuidado.

\- Mira Naruto, este debate de ética y buenos valores lo tendremos otro día, en este momento lo que quiero tratar no está relacionado directamente con eso. – Naruto estaba molesto, pero, aunque no lo pareciera, sabía cuál era su lugar y en qué momentos tenia permitido discutir, y ese no lo era.

\- Naruto, escuchemos primero lo que tiene que decir. – Sakura conocía demasiado bien a Naruto, no tanto como le gustaría, pero sabía bien que debía interferir por su bien. Esas palabras de Sakura hicieron ruido en la cabeza de Tsunade.

\- Bien, como sabrán, el puesto está vacante, y me han ofrecido ocuparlo. -

Sakura no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y todos los rasgos faciales lo expresaron. Naruto se levantó de su asiento sin quitarle la mirada, y Sasuke, aunque en menor grado, también estaba algo sorprendido por eso.

\- Es apresurado…- Al ver que los chicos no decían anda decidió seguir con la conversación. – Les dije que yo solo soy la directora del kolégio y que quizá un mejor prospecto estaba en las fuerzas armadas y fuerzas básicas, pero insistieron que yo era la mejor opción por el enorme progreso que ha habido en los últimos dos años. –

Tsunade no sonaba para nada emocionada.

\- Eso es… una buena noticia abuela, ¿no crees que es bueno para ti? – Naruto fue el primero que quiso romper la tensión.

\- Lo es… - Tsunade paso por alto las palabras de Naruto y volvió a tomar la palabra. – Sin embargo, eso no es lo que me preocupa, he estado invirtiendo mucho en este lugar y despedirme es algo difícil. Pero la cuestión no es de sentimientos, es del futuro.

\- ¿Quién vendrá a sustituirte? – Sasuke ya sabía hacia donde iba a esto.

\- Aún no sé… pero hay algo que sí es seguro que cambiara cuando me valla. –

\- ¿Acaso el nuevo director será un _sýndoulo?_ – Naruto abrió los ojos de manera exagerada y Sakura miró a Tsunade en busca de respuestas. Sasuke hizo lo mismo, si ese era el asunto haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para impedirlo.

\- No lo sé, estoy escéptica en eso. – A Sasuke lo descolocó esa respuesta, pero no tanto como a Naruto. Ambos, en sus mentes, decidieron callar sus preguntas.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el verdadero problema? – Sakura intervino.

\- Como una forma de arreglar las cosas en el país, por el escándalo del _vecteur_ debemos tomar medidas para que el país se calme.

\- ¿Qué es lo que insinúas? – Sasuke no le gustaba esa conversación.

\- El próximo año, en el kolégio se aceptarán sýndoulos como estudiantes legitmos. – Naruto sonrió como no lo había hecho en semanas. Sakura no podía juntar los labios, estaba demasiado sorprendida, que por primera vez en casi 100 años se aceptara tal cambio era un giro de acontecimientos tremendo.

Sasuke golpeo la mesa de centro con fuerza y sin ninguna prudencia, la madera se cuarteo, pero el ardor en su puño no le hizo quitar esa expresión furiosa del rostro. Era imposible, que por culpa de un vecteur inútil y sin pisca de inteligencia ahora tenían que aceptar a esos seres que no deberían siquiera estar entre ellos como los dos individuos que tenían a sus servicios. Su sangre hervía, era un cambio estúpido.

\- Eso no pasará, y si pasa será un completo desastre, me niego a aceptar eso. – Sasuke se levantó del lugar y en una clara muestra de desafío miro a Tsunade. La mujer mayor suspiró y le pidió con una señal de mano que se sentara de nuevo. Sasuke hizo caso omiso pero la mano de Sakura se entrelazo con la suya, él se separó, pero se volvió a sentar. Sakura agacho la mirada.

\- Estos arrebatos son los que no le hacen bien a la imagen del kolégio. –

\- ¿Ahora el que está mal soy yo? – Los ánimos volvían a calentarse, Naruto quería intervenir, pero sabía bien que discutir ese tipo de cosas con Sasuke siempre iba hacia una dirección y lo que menos quería en ese momento era terminar su amistad.

\- No lo tomes así, sabes que los sýndoulos tienen derechos que les ha costado tener. – Las palabras de Tsunade a cada momento le provocaban una gran alegría a Naruto.

\- ¿Dónde quedaron tus ideales? Que recuerde siempre estuviste en desacuerdo de que nos relacionáramos con ellos. – El chico levanto la voz más de lo necesario. Se sentía de alguna forma traicionado.

\- Mis ideales prevalecen, jamás cambiaran por que se en lo que creo, y creo que ellos deberían alejarse de nosotros por el bien de todos. – Naruto cada vez entendía menos, ¿a qué estaba jugando? – No podemos dejar que se relacionen con nosotros. –

\- ¿Entonces qué es esto? – Ahora era Sakura la que estaba exasperada.

\- Ellos están mejor si nosotros los dejamos en paz. –

\- Ellos no tienen derechos. –

\- ¿Quién te dio derecho a elegir sobre la vida de los demás? – Naruto, que había intentado mantenerse a raya, no podía seguir escuchando al Uchiha siendo insoportable.

\- Tu cállate imbécil. – Sasuke se dirigió a Naruto con una clara intención de pelea, intención que Naruto recibió gustoso y se puso en posición de guardia.

\- ¡Ustedes dos, basta! – Sakura intento detener a Sasuke empujándolo hacia atrás pero no se inmuto en lo más mínimo.

Tsunade se levantó con delicadeza y se dirigió hacia un estante con frascos grotescos llenos de líquidos de diferentes tonalidades. Tomo un vaso tulipa y lo lleno hasta la parte media.

\- Sasuke, si esta situación te molesta tanto ¿por qué no te vas del kolégio? – Tsunade tomó del vaso con rudeza.

\- ¿Te suena el nombre de Itachi? –

\- ¿Es tu hermano o tu jefe? –

\- Es mi boleto. – Sasuke se dirigió a la salida, con los puños cerrados y concentrados de toda su molestia. Abrió las puertas con fuerza y así como se vino se fue, con indiferencia, pero esta vez con un sabor de boca amargo, con el ánimo más debajo de lo normal y con una mirada asesina y pesada.

Los dos jóvenes que se quedaron solo soltaron el aire cuando los pasos de Sasuke dejaron de escucharte por el pasillo. Naruto chasqueo la lengua, apaciguando su molestia pensando en cosas ajenas para distraerse. Sakura hizo una mueca de preocupación, cada día que pasaba era una carga para ella, Sasuke era lo peor y lo mejor que tenía.

Tsunade termino su bebida y se dirigía por otra.

\- Tsunade-sama no debería beber tan temprano, ni siquiera es medio día. –

\- ¿Ahora resulta que los pequeños me van contradecir todo el día? – Su voz sonaba burlona, para nada enojada.

\- Tsunade, ¿Qué está pasando realmente? – Naruto ya estaba preocupado.

\- Miren niños, se los dejare claro a ustedes porque Sasuke es imposible… - Ambos se volvieron a sentar. – El próximo año se aceptarán en total solo 20 sýndoulos, la edad no importara como con ustedes por que las oportunidades para solo un grupo de edad se ven sesgadas. –

\- Pero es casi obvio que los adultos no vendrán. – Naruto volvió a ponerse serio.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Sakura preguntó realmente interesada en todo ese asunto.

\- Los adultos no querrán relacionarse con tantos de nosotros, además siempre priorizan a los hijos como una oportunidad de integrarse mejor al país. –

\- Sí, pero eso no es todo. – Tsunade interrumpió.

\- No… será difícil que las demás personas los acepten a ellos y quizá estarán preocupados por el supuesto movimiento de revolución que planean. –

\- ¿Eso es real? –

\- No sabemos, pero los rumores se expanden por lo bajo, de hecho, tu Naruto no deberías de saberlo ¿Quién te lo dijo? – Tsunade interrogo al chico y este solo desvió la mirada, incómodo. – Como sea, ese movimiento es lo que más problemas causa, no sabemos realmente como tomaran los sýndoulos tomaran la aceptación de los chicos al lugar, y tampoco sabemos si los chicos aceptados tendrán buenas intenciones. –

\- Eso es prejuicio. – Sakura abogó.

\- Llámenlo como quieran, pero entre que son buenos o no mi prioridad y la del país es la seguridad de los jóvenes del kolégio. –

\- ¿y cuál es nuestro verdadero reto Tsunade? – Naruto ya lo estaba entendiendo.

\- Ustedes serán exclusivos para ellos, será una doble fachada, creerán que recibirán el mejor trato por parte de los mejores alumnos del lugar y así será, pero también los mantendrán vigilados. –

\- Me parece algo ruin. – Sakura quería salir de ahí, jamás creyó que su día sería tan pesado y apenas comenzaba.

Tsunade regreso al lugar donde estaba desde el principio, en la silla principal detrás del largo escritorio.

\- ¿Aceptan? – Sakura y Naruto se miraron mutuamente.

\- Yo acepto. – La chica de ojos jade se sorprendió por la rápida respuesta del rubio. Creía que estaría indignado por el trato que iban a recibir.

\- ¿Cómo que aceptas? Naruto esto es muy bajo, si se enteran nos odiaran más de lo que ya lo hacen. – Sakura mirada a Naruto con algo de decepción y él lo notó, pero no trato de disimular su completa seguridad.

\- No lo hago por nosotros, sino por ellos, con esto verán que no somos los animales salvajes que creen que somos. – Naruto sonrió a la chica. – Le demostraremos con estos chicos al país que la _guerra de razas_ fue un error y que nosotros somos la generación que cambiará las cosas. –

\- Me gusta tu decisión, y quiero que entiendan que, así como su objetivo es demostrar la superioridad de la generación mi objetivo es mantenerla viva. –

\- ¿Qué dices Sakura? –

\- Yo… acepto… pero, ¿qué pasará con Sasuke? – Había un gran problema aun por delante.

\- Ustedes tienen todavía unos meses para convencerlo hasta que sea la fecha de aceptación. Pueden retirarse. –

Ambos salieron del lugar con cierta emoción, combinada con molestia e incomodidad.

\- Tsunade se quedó pensando unos momentos y después tomo su celular. Marco el número que menos le gustaba marcar y el tono característico de llamada comenzó a sonar. Ella suspiro antes de contestar, de nuevo tendría que dar quejas y eso no le gustaba.

\- ¿Bueno? – Al otro lado de la línea una voz serena le contesto. En sus adentros pidió tranquilidad, pronto ella ya no estaría ahí para cuidarlos.

Ya habían perdido la primera clase, trataba sobre literatura antigua. Tenían una hora libre antes de su próxima clase y decidieron ir a la cafetería por algo de beber. La cafetería era uno de los mejores lugares que tenían en el edificio. En total había 5 pisos en el edificio, el cual era exclusivo para tomar clases. El kolégio en su totalidad estaba compuesto por 4 edificios principales, uno para impartir clases, uno como gimnasio, uno de armamento y equipo de entrenamiento y el ultimo era utilizado como dormitorio para los chicos de otros países que tomaban clases o entrenamientos en el kolégio.

A pesar de que eran muy estrictos sobre quien dejaban entrar al país y sobre al kolégio, esos chicos foráneos tenían una gran capacidad, eran los más sobresalientes solo siendo superados por el equipo de Sasuke.

La estructura del kolégio era una de las mejores en todo el país, solo siendo superado por las fuerzas armadas.

Naruto pedía un café americano mientras Sakura esperaba en una mesa pequeña de solo dos sillas. Mientras pedía su café, Naruto miró de reojo a la chica que lo esperaba, era linda, tenía ojos extravagantes y un cabello realmente contrastante, sus facciones eran finas pero su expresión era fuerte y pesada, era como ver a una comandante de los tiempos de antaño. No le gustaba para nada la cara que había puesto después de salir de la oficina de Tsunade, quería verla feliz, quería ver a la Sakura de siempre, pero ese tipo de noticias no eran fáciles de tragar. Una vez que tuvo la bebida en sus manos se sentó a su lado a una distancia prudente.

\- Quita esa cara Sakura, me contagiaras tu humor. – Entre broma y seriedad espero tener una respuesta, la chica solo lo miro a los ojos.

\- ¿En verdad estás de acuerdo con esto? – Sabía muy bien a que se refería.

\- No digamos detalles aquí, pero a decir verdad si lo estoy, lo estás viendo desde una perspectiva donde lo peor podría pasar y no tenemos que pensar tan negativamente. – Le quito la bebida a Sakura de las manos y bebió. La chica no se inmuto. – Además, ya te dije mi verdadera intención. –

\- No me siento lista para jugar a la moralista Naruto… ni siquiera estoy segura de mis verdaderos valores. – Ahora ella fue la que le quitó la bebida a él, bebió y quiso hacer una mueca de desagrado ya que la bebida era extremadamente amarga, pero por la situación decidió actuar natural. Como si bebiera agua.

\- Si dudas de lo que te enseñaron es una señal de que algo no está bien en tu conciencia. – Le sonrió amigablemente. –

\- ¿Y si mi conciencia está mal? No sé si podre luchar contra mis prejuicios. –

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? – La voz serena de Naruto llamo su atención.

\- Adelante. –

\- ¿Amarías a Sasuke si fuera un sýndoulo? – Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa y como acto reflejo, esquivó su mirada. Jamás se habían puesto a hablar de los sentimientos de ella hacia el Uchiha, sobre todo por que hablarlo con Naruto seria entrar en terrenos peligrosos. No quería herirlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho el día que lo rechazó, pero sabía que esa pregunta más que tener una connotación romántica era algo de buena voluntad.

\- Lo amaría en mi siguiente vida si me lo permitiera. – Agacho la mirada con un sonrojo adorable. Naruto sonrió de manera zorruna.

\- Ves, ese es el punto, no tenemos diferencias, grandes cosas pueden pasar si se logra una paz completa. El amor no debería tener límites, ni barreras y mucho menos distinción de razas. –

\- ¿O sea que planeas encontrar tu alma gemela en la raza sýndoulo? – Naruto rio levemente.

\- No dudo que ya la haya encontrado, pero sé que entre nosotros y ellos podrían salir cosas maravillosas. – Sakura se sonrojo de manera incomoda y miro hacia otra parte, lejos de los ojos azules burlones de Naruto.

\- ¿Por qué les tienes tanta fe? – Naruto se levantó y tomo su bebida, estaba listo para pagar e ir a la siguiente clase.

\- Porque son personas maravillosas. – Sonrió enormemente y dejó a Sakura con una cabeza llena de ideas y opiniones contradictorias.

Ya había hecho lo máximo que podía hacer, ahora era cuestión de que ella decidiera en que quería creer y en que estaba dispuesta a luchar, porque después de eso no podría seguir nada más que una guerra. Quizá, otra guerra de razas. Eso le removía el estómago y los pensamientos.

Sasuke estaba en uno de sus lugares favoritos, el edificio de armamento y entrenamiento. El punto principal de ese edificio era la arena principal de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. El ring era de un tamaño respetable y los asientos estaban divididos en tres niveles. Las luces iluminaban la arena y el olor a productos de limpieza potentes eran lo más característico de ese lugar. Al parecer el encargado de limpieza hacia un buen trabajo.

Estaba en el tercer nivel de los asientos, con toda la vista de un ring vacío al igual que donde debería estar el público. Por alguna razón le gustaba estar ahí, ese era el lugar que menos le disgustaba.

No tenía idea de cuantas clases había perdido ya, lo que menos quería era estar encerrado en un aula con personas que no le agradaban, ni siquiera tenía interés en tratar de aprender algo. Lo único que quería era que llegara la hora de entrenamiento.

Su rutina como estudiante del kolégio era asistir a clases hasta las 4 de la tarde e irse a casa, pero como también era el encargado de ataque y defensa debía estar por lo menos hasta las 8 de la noche verificando que todo esté en orden, aunque en realidad el que hacia todo eso era Shikamaru, él se la pasaba entrenando hasta que el kolégio cerrara. Normalmente su acompañante principal era Naruto, seguido de Sakura.

Tomaría una siesta hasta que llegara la hora deseada, si no estaba mal en sus cálculos faltaba una hora o quizá media.

Tomo su celular y con los audífonos puestos, se recostó de una manera no muy cómoda, pero aceptable. Cerró los ojos, pero una mano masculina le jalo los audífonos con violencia y le incomodo en los oídos.

\- Maldito, ¿faltaste a todas las clases? – Sasuke rodo los ojos y bufo molesto.

\- ¿No fue obvio? – Le quito los audífonos a Naruto, y cuando se los iba a poner de nuevo, ahora el rubio le quitó el celular.

\- ¿Ansioso de tu paliza? – El chico miró la arena con entusiasmo.

\- Estas soñando. –

No tenían que decir nada, ambos se dirigieron a la arena para calentar un poco, ya era costumbre.

\- Tsunade nos pidió convencerte ¿será fácil? – Naruto comenzó a estirar las piernas y los brazos mientras hacía gestos de dolor combinados con placer.

\- No hay nada que convencer, conoces mis razones y no hay nada que discutir. – Siguió los movimientos de Naruto por inercia.

\- Lo sé, no te juzgo, solo que… sabes que, mejor entrenemos, esto no nos llevará a ningún lado. – Naruto no tenía ganas de discutir, o más bien no sabía cómo hacerlo, no se sentía con el derecho de sermonear a Sasuke porque estaba casi seguro de que, si él estuviera en si situación, no sería fácil cambiar sus ideales.

Ambos terminaron sus estiramientos y tomaron una posición de combate.

\- Eliminemos armas y enfoquémonos en el dominio ¿quieres? – Sasuke fue el primero en tomar la palabra y Naruto se sorprendió. No entendía cuál era su prisa por terminar de manera tan precipitada, normalmente se toman su tiempo.

\- Oye, oye, ¿acaso estas tan desesperado? o acaso estas… - No pudo terminar su frase porque Sasuke le propino un golpe en la barbilla, de manera que su mirada terminó puesta en las luces incandescentes. Su mentón comenzó a arder y sintió un sabor a metal en la garganta. Ese maldito lo tomo por sorpresa.

Su mirada molesta fue recibida y contrastada por una mirada de soberbia y disfrute. Sasuke tenía ese extraño placer por las peleas, por el poder y sobre todo por la sumisión. Naruto rápidamente volvió a su posición inicial solo para ser recibido por otro ataque, que esta vez logró esquivar. La pierna de Sasuke justo a la altura de su hombro espero el contacto efímero del Uzumaki, pero este había dado un salto potente hacia atrás con una voltereta digna de animadora. Los puños de Naruto se apretaron con fuerza, se sentía enfadado por ese ataque repentino.

\- Así que te dolió la nueva regla en el kolégio, los sýndoulos estarán entre nosotros. – A pesar de que él no era precisamente fanático de buscar peleas, tenía cierta molestia en su interior. No le gustaba para nada su forma de pensar, él estaba seguro de que su razonamiento era el correcto, pero lo que para Naruto era lo ideal, para Sasuke era una completa estupidez.

\- Cállate, eso no pasara. – Se acercó con rapidez, intento volver a pegarle en la barbilla, pero Naruto se agachó con rapidez, pateo por debajo golpeando en las piernas al morocho y este, resintió el dolor y doblo las rodillas ligeramente. Naruto aprovecho esa oportunidad para quedar en la espalda de Sasuke tomándolo de los brazos, aplicando una llave inmovilizadora.

\- No eres el director. – Sasuke no podía mover los brazos, pero si las piernas.

\- No necesito serlo. – Levanto ambas piernas en un salto engañoso y su propio peso lo hizo forcejear con Naruto. El rubio no soportó el peso de manera que no disminuyera su agarre y Sasuke, aprovechando el descuido, movió su cabeza con violencia hacia atrás, golpeando la cara del Uzumaki sin ningún cuidado.

Naruto soltó al Uchiha como resultado y este aprovecho para codear su cara y llevarlo directamente al suelo.

\- Escucha Naruto, lo que piense no es asunto tuyo, así que quédate fuera de esto. – Con una rapidez indescriptible y solo como Sasuke podía hacerlo, aplicó una llave mata león a Naruto.

Naruto comenzó a respirar con dificultad, los pulmones exigían una adecuada respiración. Sus extremidades estaban rígidas. Golpeo el suelo del ring como respuesta y Sasuke aflojo el agarre.

\- No te compadezcas imbécil. – Sasuke salió del ring.

Naruto tocio y se sobó el cuello.

\- ¡Sasuke! – La voz de Naruto hizo eco por toda la arena. – No hagas algo estúpido. –

\- Ya soy tu amigo, no hay nada peor. –

Dijo mientras la puerta principal se cerraba en automático. Naruto maldijo al Uchiha mientras se sobaba la nuca. Estaba molesto, pero no entendía bien cuál era la razón. Lo más difícil que podía hacer en esos momentos, no era instruir a los sýndoulos, ni tratar de cambiar a la generación, sino, era convencer a Sasuke de que necesitaba cambiar de parecer. Porque los sýndoulos eran todo, menos culpables.

 ** _OOO_**

Las cortinas, blancas pero percudidas, con hoyos violentos y las paredes color mantequilla estaban agrietadas de manera que la vista a cualquier Angulo solo significaba tristeza, miseria, guerra.

Ojos perlados, con matices lilas y destellos tintineantes. Hermosa combinación peligrosa en el vaivén de odio y resentimiento, motivo de reunión ilegal, pero llena de determinación.

El líder, un hombre de facciones rudas, prominentes y llenas de sabiduría. Se encontraba en la parte principal, una piedra que resaltaba de las demás por su altura y buena nivelación era el intento burdo pero efectivo de mostrar liderazgo, además de que así podía ver a todas las personas que tenían interés en el movimiento.

\- No tengo que decir nada que no sepan sobre esto, no pediré objeciones, ni opiniones, no pediré sus vidas porque no la tienen. – Las miradas del publico estaban llenas de ira, pero no estaba dirigida a él, sino a la tradición. – Lo único que deben tener como objetivo es la libertad, es el deber y derecho de dar una buena vida a las generaciones venideras, con prosperidad, con amor y, sobre todo, con justicia.

Una chica de altura estándar, con cintura estrecha y unas piernas trabajadas por un riguroso ejercicio miraban al hombre con gratitud y respeto. Sus manos sudaban, pero no era nerviosismo, era emoción, era atención, era percepción y, sobre todo, eran memorias, dolorosas, quemantes pero que se quedarían grabadas en la historia. Siempre se podia de esa forma cuando se reunian.

\- Hanabi. – la voz de su padre le permitió salir de sus pensamientos. – Sabes muy bien cuál es tu deber en estos momentos ¿verdad? –

A pesar del tono interrogante, eso no era nada parecido a una pregunta. Era presión social combinada con desafío.

\- Lo tengo grabado en la memoria padre, el deber no se cuestiona, se realiza como el respirar. – Los demás sýndoulos, con voces pequeñas pero distinguibles admiraron el responder de una hija entregada a un padre ejemplar.

El hombre autoritario no pudo sentir más que orgullo y seguridad por las palabras de su hija.

\- Justo como dijo la teniente Hanabi, esto no es cuestión de duda, no hay piedad en la reciprocidad, solo hay equidad. – El hombre se bajó de la piedra con habilidad sobresaliente. - Y como justos hijos de Dios, y aunque esclavos del pecado, debemos tener lo mismo que los demás, y sobre todo dar todo lo que nos han dado. –

Muchos de los presentes se estremecieron con esas últimas palabras, las llamas en el interior de sus recuerdos comenzaron a arder.

\- ¡Capitán! – La voz de un hombre cansado por el esfuerzo físico captó la atención de la audiencia y las figuras de autoridad.

\- ¿Qué pasa soldado? – Intrigado se acercó al joven.

\- La señorita Hinata ha llegado, solicito permiso para quitar las esposas. – El líder hizo una mueca de fastidio. Más problemas con esa mujer solo atraería mala suerte.

\- Concedido. Tráiganla. –

Entre tres hombres de los mismos ojos característicos que todos los demás, traían con cuidado, pero firmeza a una chica de piel lechosa con moretones en varias partes de su cuerpo o al menos las visibles, el cabello enredado, pero indudablemente lacio le tapaba la mayor parte de su cara. Sus ojos perlas, a pesar de ser similares a los de los demás, tenían una belleza particular.

La forma en la que la miraban los demás era tan variada como una noche estrellada. La mayoría la miraba con respeto fingido, unos cuantos realmente les dolía verla en ese estado, entre ellos Hanabi y un chico de la misma edad que Hinata, otros les molestaba su imprudencia, y, la peor de todas, la mirada de su padre detonaba decepción y vergüenza.

Hinata estaba dolida en aspectos físicos, mentales y emocionales. Sus muñecas ardían por las esposas, su cabeza dolía debido al caos de sus pensamientos, tenía un sabor metálico en la lengua, quizá por rechinar tanto los dientes. Y su corazón golpeaba las paredes de su pecho, incluso en sus odios podía escuchar el repiqueo furioso. Sus ojos picaban, sus parpados estaban rojos, sus pupilas dilatas y sus labios carnosos estaban agrietados. No tenía saliva.

\- Señor, esto es inaceptable, ¿la señorita Hyuga realmente ayudará con el movimiento? –

Un hombre valiente se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que todos se hacían, pero ninguno tenia el valor de preguntar. Desconfiar de la hija del capitán, un hombre admirable que ha sufrido más que nadie y que ha dado más que todos no debería de ser posible. Pero Hinata no ayudaba en nada.

\- Ella es la pieza clave, que se no te olvide, y no tiene opción. – Hinata quería llorar, de nuevo, como siempre lo hacía. – Ni la muerte.

Esta vez la chica rompió en un llanto agonizante, los demas esquivaron la mirada con vergüenza. Unos sentían eso debido a la humillación que hacia como una miembro de una raza como la de ellos, pero a otros les daba vergüenza sus actos. Mancillar a una joven de apenas 19 años era como manchar una pintura de un santo.

\- Todos hacemos lo mejor posible, y lo mejor posible es la exelencia. Aquí no hay nada a medias. Estas con nosotros o simplemente no existes. – La persona que habló esta vez fue el hermano del líder.

Ambos eran gemelos, eran el dúo de la libertad o al menos así los veían. Hinata solo quería un poco de agua.

No estaba de acuerdo con nada de lo que pasaba ahí. Quería la libertad de la raza, quería ser una mujer sin ninguna etiqueta, que hace lo que quiere por el simple hecho de ser un humano y tener decisión propia. No solo era una esclava fuera de la raza, sino tambien dentro.

\- Padre… no estoy en contra del movimiento, estoy en contra de la violencia… lo sabes ¿verdad? No soy capaz de arrebatar vidas. – Su voz se quebraba.

Hiashi quería matar a su hija con la mirada. Ella no se sometio y sostuvo su mirar.

\- ¡No podemos confiar en esta chica! –

\- ¡Ella nos llevara a la perdición! –

\- No puedo creer que mi libertad y la de mi familia dependa de una mujer sin convicción. –

Más de esos comentarios se hicieron presentes en el silencio eterno. No había muchas personas en el lugar, pero si las suficientes como para hacer una revolución.

Se reunían secretamente desde hace ya varios años, primero con el dúo de la libertad, para después incrementar el número de participantes como la espuma. Ese lugar estaba fuera de los límites de la ciudad, Konoha, en ese lugar no había cámaras ya que en realidad no estaban ni cerca del lugar asignado para los sýndoulos, ni cerca de los shinobis.

Una casa abandonada, sin dueño, pero llena de significado, era el punto donde siempre las reuniones secretas se llevaban a cabo. Fue esa casa, la primera en ser atacada por los Shinobis durante la guerra de razas.

Había insectos, los muebles en muy mal estado, las pinturas corroídas con la pintura de colores contradictorios por la humedad del ambiente, y la naturaleza había proclamado lo que alguna vez le perteneció, derribo paredes débiles, se adueñó del suelo dejando crecer plantas invasoras y el techo tenia maleza gruesa y pesada. Olía a tierra mojada con rastros de pasto partido con olor a verde vegetación. Los desechos de los insectos se combinaban con los pétalos de flores de colores discretos.

\- Fin de la reunión, nos volveremos a ver cuando tengan a los candidatos. – Hiashi estaba molesto, con todos y con él, pero más con su hija. Hinata. – Rompan formación.

Todas las personas que estaban en el lugar, a regañadientes y con un gesto molesto, se desaparecieron a una velocidad impresionante, sin dejar una sola huella de que alguien estuviera ahí. Tenían habilidades muy finas, delicadas, potentes y letales. Podían correr a una velocidad tan inimaginable que parecía la tan maravillosa y fantasiosa teletransportación.

Las personas que se quedaron en el lugar solo eran Hiashi, Hanabi, una adolorida Hinata y un chico que de igual manera tenía vela en el entierro.

\- ¿No te das cuenta de lo que haces verdad? – Hiashi fue el primero, como siempre, en tomar la palabra. Hinata yacía en el suelo donde los hombres que la respetaban, pero decepcionaba la habían dejado. Sus rodillas sentían el cosquilleo de los pequeños racimos de pasto creciendo por las grietas de lo que parecía ser madera. Se tomó la libertad de respirar con profundidad, el aire era fresco, tan limpio y puro que le lastimaba la garganta, a lo lejos se podían ver las luciérnagas tintineando por todas partes adornando toda la vegetación. Los pajarillos nocturnos hacían ruidos característicos que en otro momento hubieran sido aterradores. Apretó los puños lastimándose las uñas, las palabras de su padre le dolían.

\- No he hecho nada… y es mejor que se quede así. – Hiashi se acercó a la muchacha con los puños apretados y un aura de ira emergiendo se todos sus poros. Hanabi se interpuso en automático.

\- Padre, por favor… mi trabajo aún no está hecho. –

Los ojos suplicantes de Hanabi hicieron tambalear a Hiashi. Se soltó bruscamente del agarre de su hija menor y les dio la espalda a ambas.

\- Escuchen bien esto… más tú Hinata. – Hinata tragó en seco y miro hacia arriba buscando la mirada gélida de su padre, pero este nunca volteó. – Si Hinata no colabora con su parte en esto Hanabi será la que falle con su misión. – Hinata miro en inercia a la chica menor, esto no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Rechinó los dientes y apretó los ojos. – Si Hanabi falla daré su cabeza como compensación por la vergüenza. –

Hinata se levantó con alguna fuerza escondida para tomar la mano de su hermana fuertemente. Hanabi sintió el contacto frio de los dedos de la chica y entrelazó los suyos como consuelo. Sabían ambas que eso no era un juego ni una amenaza, era una advertencia y una bomba de tiempo.

\- Padre… ¿en verdad estarás dispuesto a dar la vida de tu hija por la violencia? – Hinata le reprochó a su padre.

\- Tu madre dio su vida por esa violencia que tanto reclamas, violencia que te dio la libertad. Tu madre es nuestro amuleto y el máximo de nuestra raza. La avergonzarías. –

El hombre mayor hizo una señal con los dedos al segundo varón que estaba en el lugar, este obedeció y ambos se desvanecieron dejando solo el polvo. Ahora las únicas personas que estaban presentes eran dos chicas tan idénticas con la misma sangre, pero con pensamientos distantes. Hanabi quería libertad. Hinata quería paz. Aunque parecían cercanos los dos conceptos, los medios por los que se regían las chicas eran distintos como el agua y el aceite.

Hanabi disminuyó la fuerza de su agarre. Hinata volvió a respirar con normalidad, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba demasiado rígida.

\- Hanabi-chan, no tienes que preocuparte, no haría algo así. – La menor la miró con enojo.

\- Tú no sabes de lo que padre es capaz. –

\- Somos sus hijas. –

\- Pero no del mismo valor. –

Estaba ansiosa. Hinata resintió el comentario.

\- No digas eso…no hay valores en el amor a tus hijos. –

\- Esto no se trata de amor Hinata, estamos hablando de lo objetivo. Tu eres la pieza clave para lo que padre planea y tus pensamientos egoístas arruinan todo. –

Hinata intentó tomar de nuevo la mano de su hermana para poder calmarla, pero las fuerzas no le ayudaron. Sus piernas temblaron y cuando intento dar un paso para alcanzar a Hanabi estas se doblaron como reflejo. Sus muñecas estaban rojas al igual que su cuello. Un rojo con puntos morados por la fuerza.

El cuerpo de Hinata cayendo al piso hizo un ruido seco que alerto a Hanabi pensando que eran enemigos, pero en realidad era su hermana débil. Se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero no tenía caso, Hinata estaba muy cansada.

\- Me enferman tus heridas Hinata. –

La chica rio nerviosa dejándose regañar por la menor.

\- ¿Cómo intentaste hacerlo esta vez? –

La mayor con vergüenza levanto la barbilla evitando la mirada de Hanabi, pero a la vez mostrando uno de muchos intentos por terminar con todo.

\- ¿Dolió? –

\- No te das cuenta del valor del aire hasta que intentas dejarlo. –

Hanabi dejo de masajear las muñecas de su hermana para ayudarla a levantarla nuevamente, esta vez con éxito. Hizo que el brazo delgado y lleno de manchas rojas de su hermana rodeara su cuello.

\- Iremos despacio por que dudo que tengas fuerzas para ir rápido. –

\- Hanabi no tengo 13 años, nunca estoy al límite realmente. –

\- Por favor Hinata, no podías mantenerte en pie. –

\- Estar al borde de la muerte solo hace que quiera llegar al extremo, déjame hacer esto por mi cuenta. – Se alejó con terquedad el único contacto que tenía con su hermana menor. Esta solo sonrió con soberbia.

\- Si llego antes tendrás que escucharme. – Hanabi tenía una mirada afilada. Mirada llena de competitividad.

\- Si llego antes tu tendrás que hacerlo.

Ambas hermanas firmaron el trato y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se desvanecieron. Al final solo el sonido de los grillos y de los pajarillos se escuchaba.

La chica cansada, con la respiración agitada y unas gotas de sudor en la frente, llego a la entrada principal de su casa. A pesar de haberlo hecho varias veces aún no se le hacía fácil, nunca se le hizo fácil. No entendía como todos los demás lo hacían como si no costara.

\- Me duele el pecho. – Atinó a decir antes de sentarse en la banqueta principal. ¿qué tan mala condición física debía tener? Era cierto que el lugar estaba a varios kilómetros lejos de su hogar, pero no era como para que su agotamiento físico fuese tan vergonzoso. Algo estaba mal con ella.

\- Miró a todas partes, busco la presencia de su hermana, pero no era capaz de localizarla.

\- Bueno, al parecer gané. – Se levantó y con la respiración normalizada abrió la puerta de su casa. Era grande, tenía dos pisos y el color era discreto pero elegante. Con el poco dinero que tenían habían podido crear un hogar respetable, con un aire de superioridad con todas las demás casas a la redonda. Si las cosas cambiaran, esa casa sería un chiste comparada con el verdadero hogar que merecían.

Entró a su casa con cautela, probablemente su padre no se encontraba así que era una buena oportunidad para hacer que su hermana la escuchara. Sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando en la estancia principal, una chica vestida de blanco con manchas de sangre y mugre la esperaba recostada. Tenía las manos con rastros de lodo, pero eso no impido que se cubriera el rostro para tapar la luz principal de la sala.

\- Te gane por 15 segundos. – Su voz rasposa y sedienta fue lo primero que le incomodo de su hermana.

\- Parece que eres veloz, ¿desde cuándo entrenas esa parte? – Hanabi se acercó a la chica y le ofreció su mano para levantarse.

\- No mucho, padre me obliga. – Hanabi entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza, sabía que mentía.

\- No creí que en tu condición me pudieras vencer. –

Hinata le sonrió dulcemente y le acaricio la cabeza, la menor hizo un puchero infantil, aunque en realidad no le molestaba. Ambas caminaron hacia la cocina.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga de cenar? –

\- Por dios Hinata, ¿en verdad quieres que te deja hacer la cena cuando no tienes nada de energía? –

\- No es que quieras, es que me dejaras hacerla porque cocinas muy mal Hanabi-chan. –

La menor se quedó callada y Hinata le dio una risita burlona. Mientras Hinata se movía en la pequeña cocina con destreza, pero lentitud, Hanabi estudiaba sus movimientos. Sus muñecas se veían realmente mal y lo poco que podía ver de sus rodillas le daba cierto escalofrió por el espeso color morado.

\- Hinata… yo cumplo lo que apuesto, así que dime ¿Cuál es tu punto? –

Hinata dio un pequeño saltito por el cambio tan brusco que dio la conversación. Dejo en la estufa un recipiente con agua en donde iba a preparar café.

\- ¿No sería mejor hablar de esto después de cenar? –

\- Hinata. –

\- Bien, bien, te diré. –

Hanabi no veía manera en que los nervios de Hinata se calmaran, ella siempre era así, temerosa, indecisa y poco segura de sí misma, estaba segura de que su hermana creía más en cualquier persona que en su persona. Ella era la única que se poda destruir, pero a la vez la que la ha mantenido con vida.

\- No quiero que la vida de nadie se pierda. – La voz de Hinata era temblorosa pero no había duda en lo que decía. Sus ojos con una fuga de rebeldía engrandecían el corazón de Hanabi, pero era mala señal, no colindaba con sus pensamientos.

\- Hinata, esto ha sido preparado con cuidado, con precisión y con suma responsabilidad, ningún sýndoulo será sacrificado porque de eso se trata este movimiento, además… -

\- No hablo solo por nuestra raza, es por todos. –

\- ¿Te atreves a ver por su seguridad? Ellos son los culpables de que papá te halla derrocado a la rama secundaria… sino fuera por ellos tu… -

\- Hanabi… - Los ojos abatidos de Hinata devolvieron a su hermana a la realidad, la menor tenía un gesto agresivo, con sus ojos incandescentes en tonos grisáceos como la luna y unas protuberancias al costado de ambos. La mayor le tomaba la mano con temor.

\- No puedo creer que ese sea tu verdadero pensamiento, me decepcionas. –

\- Dijiste que me escucharías. –

\- No puedo, me estás diciendo que merecen piedad, que deben ser perdonados… ni con todas sus generaciones venideras podrán cubrir sus pecados, tantos años de abuso y de sumisión solo pueden ser pagados con la extinción. –

\- Hanabi por favor, ¡escúchate! ¿esos son los pensamientos de libertad? ¿Acaso esa es la respuesta? Yo solo escucho tu corazón herido con un espíritu de venganza. –

\- Tus moralidades te están llevando por el camino equivocado. –

\- No puedes imponerme un camino solo por tu concepción del bien o el mal… eso es egoísta. – Hinata se defendía como gato boca arriba, su palabra era lo único que le quedaba por que sus fuerzas la estaban abandonando. Si se desmayaba sentía que no despertaría, se sentía abatida en todos los sentidos.

Hanabi, con fuerza innecesaria, fue hacia la estufa y apago el fuego que calentaba el agua para el café, el sonido incesante del pitido informativo la estaba cabreando más de lo que ya estaba.

Desactivo sus ojos para no parecer tan sacada del infierno, pero no podía esconder, por más que quisiera, sus ganas de golpear a su hermana. Nadie podía ser tan estúpida, eso era lo único que se decía ¿Qué tan dañada estaba su hermana? ¿Acaso sus múltiples intentos de suicido, sus decepciones y sus fracasos le estaban nublando la razón? Solo hay una cosa que te hace perder el juicio. La pasión, y la de Hinata estaba encadenada a una compasión, un ideal de paz y amor que jamás podrá ser porque en esa época multifacética lo único que promovía era la esclavitud, el pecado que ellos profesaban por un error que domino una raza, una raza que ahora era llamada vengativa solo por querer lo que merece, libertad.

\- ¿Egoísmo? No tienes ningún derecho a profesar valores que no prácticas. –

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no soy de ese modo… ¿querer lo mejor para ellos es un error?

\- ¡Solo escúchate! ¿Lo mejor para ellos? ¡Esos que nos han escupido en la cara por su zona de confort, su falsa burbuja de poder! –

\- ¡No estoy hablando de ellos! –

\- ¿Qué? –

Hinata se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde.

\- Olvidalo. –

Hinata tomo el camino contrario a donde estaba su hermana, pero esta la tomo del brazo con fuerza.

\- ¿De quienes hablas? –

El cuerpo de Hinata comenzó a hacerse pesado, y su hermana lo supo mejor porque tuvo que soportar su peso de improviso. La chica tenía los ojos cerrados, el sudor le recorría la frente y su respiración era intranquila.

\- Oye… Hinata… -

Intento despertar a Hinata, pero ya estaba inconsciente. Tenía fiebre. Hanabi la llevo a la sala y, desde su celular, llamo a su médico de familia. De nuevo tendrían que atender a su hermana, ya eran tres veces en ese mes, comenzaba a preocuparle. Su salud estaba sesgada por todos esos intentos de quitarse la vida, por su excesivo uso de chakra que nadie sabía dónde lo gastaba, y su desgaste emocional y mental al estar custodiada como una criminal por órdenes estrictas de su padre.

\- ¿Si? Doctor, es Hinata, de nuevo esta inconsciente pero esta vez presenta fiebre y además no hace muchas horas intento suicidarse ahorcándose… por favor venga, se le pagará al instante. –

A pesar de que estaba mintiendo, lo único que importaba en ese momento era la vida de su hermana. Ya sabría de donde pagaría su labor médica y como compraría su silencio, si su padre se enteraba la reprendería otra vez por culpa de Hinata.

 ** _OOO_**

\- ¡Itachi-sama! – Los ojos de todos los presentes se dirigieron al joven sýndoulo que interrumpía la cena. Sakura, que tenía un pequeño debate mental sobre la situación de amo-esclavo entre sýndoulos y shinobis, lo miró pocos segundos y después evitó la mirada, por alguna razón no se sentía cómoda. En cambio, Sasuke si estaba molesto, pero eso no era novedad para ninguno de los que estaba en el cuarto.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Itachi, con voz pasiva y semblante sereno, pero con un deje de preocupación muy escondido, preguntó al que había sido unos de sus mejores amigos que tanto le aquejaba.

\- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? – Sasuke no podía quedarse callado.

\- Es Tokuma… él… está muerto en su habitación. – Itachi estaba sorprendido, dejo caer ambos cubiertos y se levantó con rapidez, se dirigía a la habitación del muchacho con el sýndoulo siguiéndole.

Sakura estaba aturdida. Un hombre, un joven de más o menos su edad se quitó la vida, lo peor es que ya sabía por qué y por quien. Todo eso no debería ser permitido, se sentía mal, se sentía culpable. No tenía la culpa directamente, pero eso no la expiaba de ningún pecado. La forma de vida que llevaba ¿en verdad estaba bien?

Sus ojos, de manera involuntaria, comenzaron a nublarse y las lágrimas de la mujer cayeron a la mesa. Se sorprendió demasiado, al parecer ella misma se estaban rompiendo. Sus piernas se movieron por si solas y se dirigía a la habitación de Tokuma, pero el cuerpo de Sasuke la detuvo, él estaba en el marco de la puerta impidiéndole el paso. Su mirada inexpresiva la impresionaron, ¿no sentía nada?

\- Debo ir a verle. –

\- No debes, mejor ve a tu habitación. –

\- No me digas que hacer. – Ambos jóvenes, más ella que él, se percataron de la amargura y la insolencia con la que había respondido. Eso de alguna manera bajo las defensas de Sasuke y ella, hábil, lo evito y paso la puerta, corrió escaleras arriba para ver al joven que tantas veces le había saludado con energía, con alegría, como si no sufriera, como si todo en lo que estaban basados no era un error, como si el solo ritual de siempre al abrirle la puerta y la manera formal de hablarle no fuera un protocolo ridículo. Ese chico ahora estaba muerto.

Sasuke se quedó solo en el comedor, no tenía ganas de seguir comiendo. Por alguna razón se sentía molesto. Todo eso le traía un mal presentimiento.

\- Mierda. –

8:36 de la noche, casa de los Uchiha, un clan respetable y descendientes de los salvadores de la raza, lugar donde un sýndoulo se quitó la vida. La vida de Tokuma solo estaba marcando el principio del fin.

* * *

Hola pequeños. Por fin pude subir el capitulo a esta plataforma, la verdad es que me costo un poco porque no sabia exactamente como hacerlo, pero no era nada que un tutorial en youtube no pudiera resolver :)  
Ahora, con respecto al capitulo, quizá no se den cuenta (los que ya la hayan leido), pero cambie unas cositas, nada relevantes, solo unas cuantas expresiones o faltas de ortografía. No tienen que matarse siguiendo el curso de la historia porque es exactemente lo mismo. O algo así.  
Estuve leyendo el capitulo lentameeeeente y, la verdad no se si fue por que lo lei un montón y comenzó a estresarme, pero siento que los personajes se salen mucho de sus concepto originarl. Si ustedes tambien sintieron lo mismo solo quiero aclarar unos puntos:

\- Aunque el contexto sea casi identico, la historia es diferente, de igual forma algunos pasados de los personajes. Un caso notable es el de Sasuke, vive con su hermano, su prometida es Sakura, todos van a un kolegio (si, es con "K"). No esta totalmente lleno de odio y un caracter de mierda porque tiene suporte, lo que en Naruto (historia Original) no tiene.  
\- Esta historia esta principalmente enfocada en el romance que se desarrollaran para los personajes. No a fuerza en los principales que serán Sasukie y Hinata, sino tambien los demás como Sakura, Naruto, Tokuma (o algo así :(), Neji, Hanabi... en fin.  
\- Este tema de exclavitud lo tomó como un puente en la historia. No sera la trama principal, aunque tampoco quiero dejarlo hasta el final olvidado y que el contexto se pierda.

Creo que eso era lo que en verdad queria aclarar.

Ahora, algo importante... las actualizaciones, en lo personal, soy una persona que escribe solo cuando la inspiracion le llega... Suena poco estricto de mi parte, pero les juro que aunque tenga la idea, incluso todo el capitulo, sino estoy inspirada por así decirlo, las palabras no me llegan, simplemente no me salen y no me gusta escribir de esa manera porque quiero que sientan a los personajes, que se enfrasquen. Y eso solo puedo lograrlo estando al máximo. Tambien, SIEMPRE, leo el capitulo muchas veces para saber si hay errores (y aun asi los hay), asi que en eso me tardo mucho. No son justificaciones, solo pido que me entiendan, me gusta escribir, amo esta pareja y es por eso que quiero darles lo mejor.

Los amo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. Tokuma**

Hinata despertó adolorida, sus extremidades estaban entumidas, la boca le sabia amarga y su cabello estaba húmedo. Acerco su nariz a él y olía a tierra y sudor. Se sentía sucia en muchas formas. La cama había dejado de ser cómoda desde hace mucho, o más bien desde que su madre se fue. Antes repasaba el calendario con ferocidad contando los días en que esa hermosa mujer ya no estaba en su vida. Esos días de ocio y una paz melancólica se esfumaron como parte de su infancia y adolescencia. Se levantó con pesadez y sus ojos le ardían por la luz intensa y brillante que se colaba por las ventanas. La persona responsable de ventilar su habitación seguramente estaba preparando un desayuno desabrido pero lleno de amor. Sonrió pensando en su hermana con un desastre en la cocina.

Se frotó los ojos y en un movimiento brusco trono los huesos de su cuello, después los de sus hombros para terminar con sus muñecas. De alguna forma eso la hizo sentir mejor y pudo caminar hasta la regadera. Se miró al espejo y lo primero que noto fue el pálido de su cara, últimamente se veía más demacrada, pero ese no era el problema, sino que ya no le importaba, no sentía preocupación por nada relacionado a ella ¿eso estaba bien? ¿acaso había trascendido a un nuevo estilo de vida o simplemente se estaba marchitando? Suspiró.

El olor del agua le relajaba, sin embargo, cuando si piel desnuda tocaba el líquido sentía un ardor recorrerle las heridas y todo su alrededor. No quería ser dramática y rápido se dio una ducha. El largo de su cabello complicaba su secado, pero si lo cortaba se sentiría mal de alguna forma.

Vio la hora, apenas recordó que estaba regida por un sistema numérico divisor del tiempo. Hizo un gesto preocupado, pasaba del medio día y apenas se dignaba a levantarse. Sus pequeños estarían muy molestos con ella. Lo primero que debía tener en cuenta es que si quería contentarlos debía llevarles algo, por lo que se vistió rápido con un pantalón de mezclilla rasgado y un poco viejo, una playera blanca con rojo y unos tenis no tan gastados, pero algo sensibles, seguramente ese sería el último día de utilidad para ellos.

Estaba tan sumergida en si misma que no notó el olor a comida en la casa, si en verdad Hanabi estaba haciendo el desayuno ¿por qué no olía a nada? Sintió algo de nerviosismo, una sensación de angustia le lleno los sentidos. Se concentró y de inmediato pudo sentir la presencia de una persona en su casa, pero esa persona no era nadie que ella conociera.

No quería pensar lo peor, trato de mantener la calma y se acercó con cautela a la puerta de su habitación para cerrarla. Al parecer no la habían notado en absoluto porque nadie había ido a verla, eso era buena señal. Cerro su habitación en silencio y trato de hacer el mínimo ruido. ¿De quién será esa extraña presencia? ¿por qué estaba en su casa y que había pasado con su padre y su hermana? Muchas preguntas surgían como la espuma en el mar dentro de su cabeza, no sintió que la presencia había cambiado de manera misteriosa, y mucho menos noto que alguien ya estaba detrás de ella, en la misma habitación, respirando su mismo aire.

\- Eres muy débil Hinata. – La voz serena y tranquila le provoco escalofríos a Hinata, su mirada aterrada fue contrastada con una de su mismo tipo, pero confiada y de alguna manera burlona.

\- ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Dónde está Hanabi? – No tenía muchas ganas de discutir, peor aún, su cuerpo no estaba listo para el combate, aunque viendo a su adversario sería difícil que ella ganara aun en sus mejores condiciones.

\- ¿Eso es lo único que preguntarás? – Comenzó a moverse en dirección a ella, la chica retrocedía cada paso que el intruso avanzaba. Siguió de esa manera hasta que su espalda chochó con la fría madera de su habitación. Comenzaba a preocuparse, no tenía ninguna salida ahora y pensar en escapar sin pelear era imposible.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Ganaría tiempo, ganaría el suficiente hasta que tuviera una abertura, por mínima que fuera ella la aprovecharía.

\- Hanabi está con tu padre, no tienes que pensar lo peor. -

La fuerte energía que desprendía el intruso comenzó a disiparse, la amenaza y sed de sangre desapareció y eso le permitió a Hinata relajarse, las fibras de su cuerpo estaban siendo llevadas al límite por la tensión, y aunque había pensado en aprovechar cualquier oportunidad, tenía curiosidad. No se separó de la puerta por precaución, pero sus facciones se relajaron.

\- ¿P-por qué tu presencia fue tan amenazante? – Como la situación de peligro había pasado su manera de hablar cambió. Ese era uno de sus peores defectos, cada vez que se relajaba y sentía de alguna manera que el peligro había pasado su manera de hablar la delataba, tartamudeaba como una niña pequeña. Odiaba eso de sí misma, lo odiaba a tal grado de no hablar mucho para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo patética que era.

\- Necesitaba hacerlo, fue por precaución, no sabemos si alguien puede estar infiltrado en la casa. – Su tono de voz era diferente, sonaba realmente preocupado.

\- ¿Infiltrado? ¿Pasó algo? – Por la reunión de ayer esperaba ánimos diferentes.

\- No soy el indicado para decírtelo, o al menos antes de hacerlo necesitaba verte y estar contigo. –

Hinata sonrojó, su mirada se fue directamente al suelo evitando todo contacto visual con la persona sentada en su cama de manera despreocupada. Lo conocía tan bien que incluso podría adivinar el gesto que tenía en el rostro en ese momento. Uno lleno de ternura por su actuar.

El chico se levantó de la mullida cama de la chica, se acercó a pasos lentos a Hinata, esta se hacía pequeña con cada paso que él daba y eso solo la hacía ver más tierna. Se sentía afortunado de poder ver esa faceta de ella, una que no muestra a nadie más. Hinata sentía como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar de manera acelerada, era un ritmo diferente. Incluso en ese estado podía identificar cuando algo le gustaba. Sus mejillas se sentían diferentes, calientes y cosquilleaban partes de su cuerpo, ese nerviosismo satisfactorio era algo de lo que se sentía feliz, se sentía dichosa de estar viva, de lo que era capaz de sentir, pero sobre todo de la persona que lo causaba. Por lo menos algo en su vida que quería no era prohibido. O al menos no a grandes rasgos.

\- Lo siento mucho Hinata. – El chico quedo completamente frente a ella, apenas y unos centímetros los separaban. Hinata se atrevió a levantar la mirada y lo que menos esperaba ver era como él la miraba con dolor, culpable y triste. Hinata sintió tristeza, sabía bien a que se refería, pero nunca le recrimino nada, no podía, o más bien no se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo.

\- N-no es tu culpa… es de él. – Hinata quería ver sus ojos de nuevo, esos ojos compasivos que la llenaban de paz, pero no se lo permitió. La cercanía de ambos fue rota por él chico, este se alejó con algo de brusquedad, contradiciendo su deseo interno de abrazar a la chica y besarla.

\- No es a lo que me refiero. – La mirada confundida de Hinata le hizo recapacitar sus palabras. – No quiere decir que no me duela como te traten, es por otra cosa. – No quería inmiscuir más de la cuenta sobre lo que ya ambos sabían, sobre como él tenía que abandonarla en los peores momentos por su simple codicia y cobardía, por su temor.

\- ¿Entonces por qué pones esa cara? Padre ¿él te hizo algo? – No le gustaba enojarse con su padre, al fin y al cabo, le debía más que a nadie en el mundo, él la crio, la alimento, la mantuvo y atesoro lo mejor que pudo. Pero no soportaba la idea de que dañara a alguien más que no fuera ella.

\- No es sobre mí. –

No tenía el valor de decirlo, porque sabía muy bien lo que vendría, lo doloroso que sería no volver a verla, no volver a sentirla. La quería mucho, demasiado y tan solo pensar en que ella lo odiaría le retorcía el estómago, el dolor físico no era nada comparado con el dolor emocional pero tampoco quería que ella se enterara de la peor forma. Por su padre.

Afuera el sonido de campanadas interrumpió la sincronía natural del ambiente. Los pájaros salieron volando e hicieron que la atención de Hinata se fijara en la ventana.

\- ¿Campanadas? ¿3 campanadas? – El corazón de la chica comenzó a alterarse. Él no decía nada, no la veía. - ¿Tu sabes algo? –

Él, que estaba exageradamente alejado, se acercó rápidamente a ella, la tomó de la cintura y la beso como en ninguna otra ocasión. Hinata se sorprendió, pero no lo retuvo, correspondió, estaba algo aturdida por la ferocidad en el movimiento de sus labios, se sentía prisionera de sus brazos y quería tomar aire, pero su lado egoísta no la dejo forcejear, le gustaba. Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, su corazón palpitando tan violentamente dentro de ella le hizo, de alguna forma, recapacitar. Quería separarse de él por respuestas, ¿Qué significaban esas campanadas?

Trató de alejarlo, empujo con sus manos al chico, pero este no se separó.

\- O-oye… - Interrumpió el beso, pero este solo presiono más su agarre y la tiró en la cama, su peso hizo que no pudiera moverse.

No quería usar la violencia, no quería porque no quería lastimarlo y porque era obvio que perdería, pero esa situación no le agradaba. Algo le dolía y ella quería saberlo.

\- Solo déjame amarte por este momento… - Su voz grave se sentía diferente. Su aliento chocaba con sus labios. Se sintió débil. Su olor le estaba inundando los sentidos.

Ella comenzó a llorar. No sabía por qué sintió eso, no sabía por qué le dolía el pecho, por qué sus ojos se sentían tan deseosos de comunicar su dolor. Esa era su despedida, lo sentía muy en el fondo, pero no creyó que ese día sería tan cercano. Quería pasar más tiempo a su lado. Más días de efímera felicidad.

\- Te quiero. – No pudo decir más, su llanto fue callado por los besos apasionados de su amante.

No querían hablar más. Esa era, aparentemente, su última oportunidad.

 ** _OOO_**

Sakura seguía en la sala principal. Los cuadros eran grandes y espaciosos que parecían ridículos, los muebles desprendían un olor a cuero y las plantas decorativas hacían todo más agradable.

Se tronó los nudillos, estaba triste, algo decaída y aunque no le gustara admitirlo sentía resentimiento hacia Sasuke. El actuar que había tenido no muchas horas atrás le dejaban un mal sabor de boca.

Mientras estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, no notó que alguien bajaba las escaleras principales. Tenía un paso lento, y cuando el ruido de los zapatos se hizo más fuerte, la chica volteo. Sintió como su corazón se tranquilizó cuando la persona que la veía era el hermano de Sasuke.

\- Sakura-san, ¿no irás al kolégio? Puedo llevarte, es mi día de descanso… - interrumpió su discurso cuando se dio cuenta de lo poco sensible que acababa de decir.

Sakura bajo lentamente la mirada, no parecía tener la intención de mostrarse tan decaída, pero todo su lenguaje corporal la delataba.

Tokuma, un joven de la misma edad que ella había dejado de vivir. Pensar en la muerte le provocaba un sentimiento desconocido, no podía nombrarlo porque no tenía idea de cuál era, pero si podía sentir pesadez, miedo. Seguía sin hacerse la idea de que él ya no estaría ahí, en la misma casa.

Sus ojos comenzaron a picar. Cuando sintió que las lágrimas saldrían trato de recomponerse. Itachi veía como la chica no podía fingir bienestar, y no la culpaba, era joven y jamás le había tocado ese tipo de situaciones. Incluso a él se le hacía difícil la idea.

\- No tienes que preocuparte Itachi-san, solo faltaré un día… siento que debo hacerlo… - Itachi sonrió con calidez a la chica de ojos jade.

\- ¿Quieres hablar? – Es lo único que podía hacer por ella en esos momentos. Con lentitud, o más bien cuidado, se sentó a su lado.

\- No sé qué decir. – Suspiró, controlaría su debilidad por respeto a Tokuma. – El mismo día que se fue lo vi como siempre, con una sonrisa mientras trataba de hacerme sentir cómoda en el viaje. –

\- Sakura… no es tu cul… -

\- ¿Sabías que él siempre usaba el aromatizante de auto que más me agradaba? – Itachi sostuvo sus manos. - ¿Sabías que él me siempre me abría la puerta y esperaba hasta que yo me sentara y acomodara para no sentirme presionada? ¿Sabías que manejaba un poco más lento de lo que debería para que los baches del camino no nos incomodaran? ¿Sabías que ese mismo día… - Sakura, con voz quebrada y mejillas sonrojadas por enojo hizo una pausa. No quería decir nada para no hacer las cosas innecesariamente complicadas, pero sentía el deber de hacerlo. No deseaba admitirlo porque quería creer que había algo de bondad en él, pero eso solo fue una ilusión. – ese mismo día Sasuke lo humilló? –

\- ¿Él hizo eso? – Itachi que se había limitado a escucharla con atención ahora cambiaba de expresión.

\- No sé bien que pasó, pero ellos hablaron un momento antes de que entráramos al kolégio, después Tokuma se fue en el auto muy rápido, estaba algo preocupada. –

\- Ese infeliz… - El joven soltó las manos de Sakura y se levantó violentamente.

\- Espera… ¿le dirás que yo te dije? – El temor en los ojos de Sakura solo le hizo reforzar la idea de lo que iba a hacer.

\- No te preocupes Sakura-san, estarás bien. –

Itachi fue escaleras arriba, de donde había venido. Cuando la chica dejo de ver la espalda masculina se permitió lloriquear brevemente. Quería confiar en él, sabía que había hecho una buena elección al haberse enamorado de él, pero el solo ver su reacción a la situación le dolía. Le dolía su actitud.

\- Sasuke-kun, por favor… - Dijo débilmente. No sabía bien que estaba pidiendo. ¿Le pedía tener sentimientos forzados? ¿Le pedía sentir culpa? ¿Le pedía lagrimas? No, eso no era lo que quería. Su verdadero deseo era que Sasuke recordara a Tokuma como una persona, alguien que merecía respeto, alguien con sentimientos y un alma gentil. Alguien que es igual a él, a ella, a Itachi y a todos. Alguien que era más que un sýndoulo sirviéndole a la familia más rica de la ciudad.

 ** _OOO_**

El tiempo había pasado rápido, como pocas veces lo había hecho. Dicen que cuando haces algo que en verdad te gusta, que lo disfrutas y que amas, las horas pasan volando. Había estado tan sumergida en su vida, que no había experimentado eso. Al menos no desde hace mucho tiempo y menos con esa persona. ¿Por qué estaba con él? ¿Eso era amor? ¿Así debe sentirse? Su tonta cabeza siempre le decía que la mejor persona para su vida era precisamente el chico que estaba en la cama, abrochando los botones de su camisa. Pero, ¿en verdad tenía que ser él? No quería hacerse ese tipo de preguntas después de haber hecho lo que acababa de disfrutar.

Buscaba su pantalón, era la única prenda que le faltaba para regresar a como estaba hace unos minutos. En su búsqueda vio de reojo a su compañero, él joven era atractivo, tenía facciones finas pero varoniles, su cuerpo estaba trabajado y lleno de cicatrices, su cabello era largo, no tanto como el de ella, ni mucho menos en la misma tonalidad, pero le sentaba bien. Verlo así le provoco un sonrojo que trato de ocultar en su búsqueda.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Ni ella ni él sabían bien que aspecto preguntaba, pero ella suponía que no muy bien en ninguno.

\- No mucho… algo nerviosa… padre y Hanabi no llegaron por suerte, pero si llegaran en este momento probablemente nos matarían. –

\- Sabes que jamás dejaría que nos vieran. –

\- ¿Es parte de tu plan? ¿Dónde están? –

El chico trago pesado, ya había acabado de vestirse y ella estaba a punto de terminar de hacerlo. Respiro hondo, no sabe bien porque le estaba costando tanto, probablemente era por que la persona que tenía frente a ella sería una de las más lastimadas.

\- Están… en el entierro de la persona que falleció. –

Hinata se sorprendió un poco, aun cuando conocía bien el significado de las tres campanadas no dejaba de asombrarse por la muerte. A pesar de que ella había intentado ocasionalmente terminar con su vida, sentía un ligero vacío al pensar que alguien ya no está, alguien de su misma raza había muerto en plena penumbra, sin ver lo maravilloso del mundo.

\- ¿P-por qué no me despertaron? Debo ir a ayudar. –

Su andar fue más apresurado, esperaba que él la siguiera, pero no se movía.

\- ¿No iras? – El chico agachó la mirada. Ya no debía dar más rodeos.

\- La persona que murió, fue Tokuma. –

Hinata quedo en shock. Había tomado una ligera chaqueta para el camino ya que las nubes estaban mullidas y de tonalidad gris, sin embargo, sus manos dejaron de tener fuerza en el momento de que _ese_ nombre llegó a ella. No había ningún sonido. Eso hacía más sofocante la tensión.

\- Men-mentiroso. – No controlaba sus lágrimas, están recorrían amargamente sus mejillas.

\- No es ninguna mentira. – El joven intento estar a su lado, ella se alejó, y esta vez el no intento forzarla a su cercanía.

\- ¿Por qué?, él… ¿él murió en _ese_ territorio? –

Su voz quebrada y ahogada le estaban quemando el corazón. Si ella no era fuerte, él lo seria por los dos, aunque un inquebrantable odio emergiera de su ser.

\- Así es… el murió en territorio enemigo, cumpliendo su labor. – No quería mostrarse pretensioso, pero a su parecer, murió con honor.

Hinata limpio inútilmente sus lágrimas.

\- Como puedes decir eso… ¿te das cuenta de la gravedad de todo esto? – Elevo su voz. – Tu… ¿por qué tenías que ser tú? –

\- ¡Yo tenía el deber de decírtelo! no quería que te enteraras por alguien más, además yo… -

\- ¡¿Por qué tenías que ser tú el culpable?! –

Jamás, en toda su vida, lo había interrumpido. Siempre lo había respetado, quería, de alguna forma, llegar a tener su fortaleza. Ahora solo lo consideraba un estúpido error.

\- Estas siendo injusta. – El chico frunció el ceño. No la miraba a los ojos, sus puños estaban apretados y su mandíbula tensa.

\- No puedes hablas de injusticias, no hagas como si no supieras nada. – Algo en su garganta quemaba. – ¡Tú lo mandaste a ese lugar! ¡Tú hiciste que aceptara ese trabajo aun sabiendo que era peligroso! – Llevo ambas manos a su boca tratando de controlar sus lloriqueos antes de que se convirtieran en gritos de dolor con lágrimas ahogadas. – Él… él era igual a mí, él estaba de mi lado. –

\- No te equivoques Hinata, el solo iba tras de ti. –

\- ¿Acaso tu no? – Ahora la ira emergía, las lágrimas de rabia eran las que le daban valor. - No manches su nombre con tus mentiras. Debo ir a ver a Hanabi. –

Tomo el pomo de la puerta, pero antes volteo para verlo.

\- No puedo creer que solo te acostaras conmigo para esto… -

\- Te amo Hinata, lo sabes, sabes que no fue mi intención dañarte a ti ni a Tokuma. –

\- Solo querías un puesto. Ahora lo tienes, aléjate de mí.

\- No lo haré. Te cuidare siempre. –

Mas lagrimas salían, estaba comenzando a fastidiarse. Cerro la puerta con fuerza dejándolo en su habitación. ¿Qué más daba ya? Cuantas veces no había estado ahí para besarla con ternura y para hacerla suya. Ahora entendía el por qué, no podía confiar en nadie. La persona a la que le estaba entregando todo mató una parte importante de ella.

Corrió hacia la puerta principal. Quería ver a su hermana. Si su dolor era tan grande no quería imaginar el de su hermana.

Abrió la puerta, pero una figura grande le tapo el camino. Era su padre.

\- Tu… Ya despertaste. –

\- ¿Dónde está Hanabi? –

\- Neji ya te dijo todo, debes saber dónde está. –

Aunque el tono de su padre era frio y distante supo a lo que se refería.

\- ¿Cómo pasó? –

Su padre hizo una mueca de disgusta. Al parecer Neji había sido débil, pero podían tomar eso a su conveniencia.

\- Hanabi debe decírtelo, es la única que tiene derecho. –

Hinata no entendía a que se refería con eso, pero lo mejor era darse prisa. Ya estaba afuera de su casa, pero la voz de su padre la detuvo.

\- Solo date cuenta, de que los métodos que planeaban no tiene lugar en esta situación. - Hinata tragó pesado.

\- ¿L-lo sabias? –

No soy estúpido, es ahora cuando debes entender que lo mejor es no ceder. –

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso en estas circunstancias? Él… él no quería nada de esto. –

\- Eres muy ingenua, y eso fue lo que no pudo salvarlo. –

Su padre cerró la puerta y ella no pudo hacer más preguntas. Sabía que su padre era distante a los sentimientos, pero podía sentir el dolor en su voz. Al fin y al cabo, él estaba a cargo de todos ellos, y perdieron a alguien importante. No podía ocultar la tristeza.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, las nubes, que antes habían amenazado con llover, dejaban caer las primeras gotas de lluvia. Las gotas eran regordetas y frías, pero eso no aminoró su paso. Paso más de 10 minutos corriendo hacia el lugar que le decía su corazón.

Una vez que pudo ver la entrada del lugar se detuvo, no quería entrar, tenía una presión en el pecho. Ese lugar le daba escalofríos. Lo único que pensaba sobre ese lugar era que entraría cuando hubiera cumplido uno de sus propósitos. La muerte. Pero ahora debía entrar por la persona menos indicada, alguien que quería como a un hermano.

\- Lo siento. – No supo bien porque decía eso, pero sintió la necesidad de decirlo antes de entrar al cementerio.

Muy pocas veces había ido a la ciudad donde vivían los shinobis, pero sabía por fotografías que el cementerio en ese lugar era ostentoso, con lapidas de un material más resistente que el que ellos tenían, con algunas flores de mejor calidad y en ocasiones iban las personas a limpiarlas. Pero en el lugar donde ellos tenían que vivir no podían hacer eso, ahí cuando alguien muere lo único que se puede hacer es clavar una cruz hecha por palos de algún árbol y jamás regresar. No había ninguna oportunidad.

La figura de alguien sentada frente a una cruz le llamo la atención.

\- Hanabi-chan. –

Su hermana no volteo, pero sabía que la había escuchado. No sabía que decirle, las palabras no salían.

\- Lo vi hace tres semanas, su cabello era un desastre… - Hinata intento acercarse, quería acariciarle la cabeza como siempre lo hacía cuando quería consolarla. Pero, ¿estaba bien? En primer lugar, no sabía si ella sería la indicada.

\- ¿T-tu? – No sabía si preguntarle su estado era lo prudente. Ella jamás había sido buena para las situaciones importantes.

\- No quería dejarlo ir, hacía mucho que no lo veía, pero tenía que ir… al fin y al cabo era su deber. – Se levantó con pesadez, pero no perdió el equilibrio. – Siempre quise entender el tipo de conexión que tenían ustedes dos. –

Su voz era tan pasiva, pero triste, como si solo fuera una grabación. El sonido salía hueco. Hinata se mordió el labio preocupada.

\- Hanabi, y-yo… - ¿Por qué quería disculparse?

\- Sabes… él siempre hablaba de ti. – Por fin volteo a verla, no había ninguna lagrima en sus ojos. Eso sorprendió a Hinata. – "Hinata-chan es asombrosa" "Hinata-chan es muy fuerte, la admiro" "Hinata-chan es muy linda" –

Imitó tristemente la voz de Tokuma. Por más que quisiera sonreír no podía hacerlo.

\- Yo tenía envidia. – Hanabi le sonrió débilmente.

\- ¡Él siempre hablaba de ti también! – No quería que ese tipo de sentimientos atormentaran a su hermana. No quería ningún malentendido.

\- Lo sé, pero aun así… me dolía como te adoraba… me hubiera gustado en esos momentos ponerme de tu lado al menos para que me notara de la misma manera que a ti. –

Esas palabras hicieron ruido en su cabeza. Todo lo que estaba pasando comenzaba a llevarla al límite. Primero la casi inminente revolución, ese paso que evito a toda costa, que estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por qué jamás pasara pero que incluso el derecho de la rendición no lo tenía permitido. Después estaba Neji, ese chico que la utilizó solo para sus propios beneficios, o mejor dicho los de sus padres, ¿Cuánta confianza le había tenido? Pensarlo le provocaba un dolor en el pecho y unas incesantes ganas de llorar.

Y, por último, estaba Tokuma, un chico que quiso como a nadie. A pesar de que estaban en el mismo clan y todos a grandes rasgos eran familia, sentía que él era un de las personas con las que en verdad se conectaba, ambos querían la paz, querían un mundo mejor donde no tenían que esconderse ni servir a nadie, pero tampoco querían venganza. Solo querían derechos. ¿Se perdieron los ideales de Tokuma? No. Ella cargara con ellos. ¿Se perdieron sus esperanzas, su amor por su clan y su amistad? No. Ella lo tomaría todo para atesorarlo. ¿Cuál era el precio por no salvarlo?

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? –

\- ¿No te das cuenta de que él hizo eso porque tardamos en reaccionar? – Sus palabras la estaban confundiendo.

\- ¿A-a que te refieres?

Hanabi frunció el ceño con cierto desagrado. Como siempre parecía que querían mantenerla en una burbuja. Pero ella era la encargada de romperla. Al fin y al cabo, fue una orden de su padre el convencerla. Pagaría mil veces en el infierno por utilizar a Tokuma como una excusa, pero en ese momento solo quería verlo de nuevo. Pagaría cualquier condena con tal de obtener su perdón.

\- Así que Neji no te lo dijo. – Sonrió con ironía. Molesta. Hinata la miró confundida.

\- ¿Decir qué? –

\- ¿Quién crees que mató a Tokuma? –

Palideció. Nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza el pensar que alguien lo había asesinado. Al ver que su hermana mayor no reaccionaba decidió seguir.

\- Tokuma… se suicidó. –

Hinata trago pesado, le costó hasta cierto punto. Se sintió sucia. Comenzó a llorar a borbotones. Su llanto no era estruendoso o eso parecía porque el sonido pesado de las gotas chocando con la tierra la ocultaban. Hanabi quería romperse. No tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

\- Curioso ¿no? Como egoístamente ustedes dos escogen el camino fácil. – No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Hanabi no era así.

\- ¿Camino fácil? ¡Tokuma nos necesitaba! –

\- ¿¡Ahora lo comprendes?! – Hanabi estaba furiosa, con fuerza y velocidad peligrosa tomó a su hermana del cuello de su playera. Hinata no dejo intimidarse y le mantuvo la mirada. – Eres egoísta Hinata, dices que quieres lo mejor para nosotros, pero dejaste a Tokuma morir. –

\- ¿Me echarás toda la culpa? –

\- La tienes, ¿sabes a quien estaba sirviendo? – Al ver como su hermana no respondió la hizo enojar más. No podían mantenerla resguardada para siempre. – ¡Fueron los Uchiha! ¡Esos bastardos lo llevaron al límite! –

Hanabi lloró. Aminoro el agarre hacia su hermana y se dejó vencer por la tristeza. Hinata miraba a la nada.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que ellos lo obligaron a esto? ¿Ahora sabes porque esto debe terminar? Tus métodos son inútiles. –

Hinata dejo de llorar. Hanabi se sintió culpable, pero ahora tenía el alivio de pensar que su hermana no cometería un error.

\- Entonces prosigamos. – Hinata se escuchaba ahogada.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Hanabi la miraba hacia arriba. Hinata le tendió su mano fría. La lluvia no perdonaba a nadie.

\- Si. –

Ambas hermanas se tomaron la mano, la mirada de ambas tenían la misma tonalidad y, a diferencia del día anterior, perseguían el mismo objetivo. Hinata se dirigió a la tumba de Tokuma.

\- Perdóname… Y-yo cargaré con todo Tokuma-kun. –

No sabía si él estaría contento con su decisión. Pero de algo si estaba segura, ella haría un cambio. Si el camino que había elegido no funcionaba no le quedaba de otra que ver otras opciones. Aunque eso implicara sangre, al fin y al cabo, ¿alguien pensó en Tokuma?

 ** _OOO_**

Los quejidos masculinos la preocupaban. Hacía más de tres horas que había hablado con Itachi y este subió furioso a la habitación de su prometido.

Su mano se acercaba y alejaba varias veces de la puerta. No estaba segura de que si él la querría ahí. Hizo un gesto de decepción, sabia la respuesta, era obvio que no. Pero no podía ser cobarde.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hicieron que él Uchiha diera vuelta para ver a su intruso. Su mirada indiferente fue lo único que recibió por parte de él.

\- ¿Te duele mucho? – Sabia que si esperaba una invitación para entrar jamás llegaría. Con Sasuke siempre había que insistir.

\- Vete. – Dijo frio.

\- Lo estás haciendo mal Sasuke… así nunca sanaras. – Caminó hacia él. El baño estaba de frente hacia la puerta de la habitación, solo camino recto y pudo ver como tenía el labio roto y algunas partes del rostro y abdomen enrojecidas. Intentó tocar su mejilla, pero él la evito violentamente.

\- Dije que te fueras. – Esta vez sonaba molesto. Sakura lo miró abatida.

\- ¿Por qué estas molesto conmigo? –

\- Eres una molestia, no te permití entrar y ahora quieres entrometerte incluso en mi forma de curar. Me enfermas. –

Él lo sabía, era obvio. No quería dejar las cosas así.

\- N-no se lo dije para que te golpeara. – Agacho la mirada cuando esquivo la de él.

Al ver que ella no se apartaba de la puerta del baño, paso de ella con fuerza golpeando su hombro. Tomó su playera que había puesta en la orilla de la cama y se vistió.

\- ¿Por qué insistes? – Sasuke preguntó harto.

\- Porque esto no está bien Sasuke-kun… No quería esto. –

Chasqueo la lengua y salió de su habitación, empujo la puerta con fuerza para cerrarla y el sonido del portazo le lleno los odios.

Suspiró. Por alguna razón se sentía diferente, muchas veces él había sido cruel con ella, pero esta vez no podía evitar dejar salir lágrimas.

 ** _OOO_**

Los días pasaban rápido. Había pensado que por la situación seria un poco más complicado salir del ojo del huracán. Pero él había tenido razón en sus sospechas. Nadie le recriminaba. Itachi se había convertido en el peor de sus problemas, pero ¿Cuándo no fue así? No entendía la razón de su enfado. El no pidió que el chico se involucrara con ellos, él no tenía la culpa de que fuera débil ¿Cuántos sýndoulos no eran tratados de esa manera? Él no tenía la culpa de que solo le hiciera ver su lugar, y mucho menos tenía la culpa por no hacer pagar a esas personas por todo lo malo que ya había pasado en su vida.

Estaba sumergido en sus ideas, en su rencor amargo que no notó como su celular vibraba constantemente.

Tomó el celular y dejo de vibrar. Se había perdido. Fue al registro de llamadas y al ver ese número embozó una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Por fin algo decente. –

Espero que otra llamada entrara y así fue. Contesto.

\- ¡Oye viejo! ¿acaso te escondes? Vamos a ir al Akuma, ¿vienes? –

\- ¿a qué hora? –

La risa desvergonzada del chico al otro lado de la línea se hizo presente.

\- Que maneras… bueno, pasamos por ti a las 10:00 –

\- Ok –

\- ¡O-Oye! - Iba a colgar, pero el chico gritó.

\- ¿Qué? –

\- ¿Es cierto que en tu casa se mató uno de _ellos_? – Sasuke chasqueo la lengua. Al saber que lo había molestado intento cambiar el curso de las cosas. – Bueno, bueno, sabes que la gente habla. –

\- Metete en tus asuntos. – Colgó con rudeza. Ese tema lo ponía tenso.

Aunque estaba algo extrañado porque no era la pregunta que esperaba de su parte. Estuvo pensando últimamente que cuando la gente lo veía comenzaban a cuchichear, y creía porque lo veían como un asesino, pero hasta el momento se trataba el tema como algo general, como "un suicido en la casa Uchiha".

Sonrió con soberbia. Sus heridas ya estaban mejor, aun le dolían ciertas partes del cuerpo, pero estaba dispuesto a pelear, esta vez ya no se dejaría golpear. Vio la hora, faltaban dos horas para su salida.

\- Bastardo. – Salió de su habitación en busca de su hermano mayor.

Llego hasta la puerta de su despacho y ni siquiera se molestó en tocar, simplemente abrió encontrando a Itachi con unos lentes mientras repasaba varias hojas. Lo vio de reojo y prosiguió.

\- ¿Así que estas tratando de tapar el sol con un dedo? – Golpeo con fuera el escritorio del Uchiha mayor.

\- No sé a qué vienes. Vete de mi despacho. – Lo paso de largo porque conocía muy bien cuál era su plan. Provocarlo.

Sasuke comenzó a molestarse.

\- ¿por qué crees que no puedo hacer las cosas por mi cuenta? No necesito que te involucres. –

\- ¿Y qué harás? Matar a todo que te recrimine. Suficiente tengo con cuidar a mi hermano el asesino como para que me des más problemas. – Se levantó con papeles en mano y se dirigió a una estantería donde había varias carpetas forradas con cuero.

\- Tsk, parece que aún no lo superas. –

\- ¿En verdad seré yo? Creí que esto no era asunto tuyo, lárgate y piérdete. –

Itachi estaba algo enfadado, por la poca humanidad que tenía Sasuke, por cómo no supo enderezarlo, por fallarle a su madre y sobre todo por fallarle a Tokuma. ¿En cuántos de los pecados de Sasuke él había tenido que ver?

Cuando la prometida de su hermano le comentó como había tratado Sasuke a Tokuma, sintió como su sangre hervía. ¿Cómo podía tener una cara tan despreocupada? Incluso cuando se hizo oficial la muerte del chico, Sasuke no cambio la expresión, ¿hasta qué punto odia a los sýndoulos? ¿Ya no hay forma de salvarlo?

\- Imbécil – Se dirigió a la puerta. – Solo te digo una cosa, deja de entrometerte. –

Como ya era costumbre, no tuvo tacto en cerrar la puerta correctamente y el ruido lo saco de sus cacillas.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, golpeo su escritorio, pero a diferencia de Sasuke, lo partió en dos. Estaba furioso, las astillas del mueble salieron volando, pero sus nudillos estaban intactos.

Suspiro tratando de no perder los estribos como ya lo había hecho anteriormente. Lo había golpeado con fuerza, no la suficiente como para matarlo porque quería que al menos sufriera un poco. No podía matar a su hermano.

\- Madre… ¿Qué hare con él? –

Dijo al aire con cierto pesar. Aunque pareciera todo perdido él no quería darse por vencido. Al fin y al cabo, algo era sospechoso con Sasuke.

\- Desde el incidente, nunca ha dicho el nombre de Tokuma. –

 ** _OOO_**

Hinata caminaba con más facilidad, los últimos días había tenido un agudo dolor de piernas que no la dejaban entrenar como a ella le hubiese gustado, pero ya estaba bien. Habían pasado aproximadamente dos semanas desde lo ocurrido con Neji, cuando se encontraban en las reuniones ni siquiera hacían contacto visual y eso de alguna forma la tranquilizaba. La sensación de extrañeza al no sentir remordimiento por lo que le había ocurrido la dejaba conforme pero confundida.

Su hermana no había cambiado de humor, estaba fría y distante, sin embargo, era un poco más abierta con ella en cuestión de trabajo. Porque lo que estaban haciendo ahora era un trabajo. Uno que les quitaba el sueño y consumía varias horas de su día.

Hanabi no había vuelto a llorar desde que hablaron en el cementerio. Sin embargo, ella lo hacía cada noche. Luego el sueño la vencía y la despertaban sus pesadillas. No todas trataban de lo mismo, pero en muchas aparecía Tokuma. Lo único que la dejaba tranquila es que en ellos Tokuma sonreía.

Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la rutina de las lágrimas nocturnas, por lo que sus ojeras eran más normales de lo que fueron los primeros días. Sin embargo, la casa ya no era la misma. Incluso sentía que su comida era insípida y sin gracia.

\- Hanabi, padre te llama en el patio trasero. – Su hermana, que guardaba la despensa en la alacena la vio fijamente.

\- ¿Me llama? –

\- Así es, está esperándote. – Vio como miraba de reojo las cosas que aún le quedaban por guardar. – Yo lo haré, será mejor que vayas. –

Hanabi le sonrió levemente y se fue rápidamente. Le costaba un poco acostumbrarse a la nueva hermana que tenía, una que ya no tenía esperanza. Se preguntaba que sentiría Tokuma si supiera como había reaccionado su hermana ¿estaría feliz? ¿decepcionado?

Suspiró con melancolía. Aun dolía, sufría mucho cada vez que lo recordaba sonriendo o mirándola fijamente. Le hubiera gustado con todo su corazón que él se hubiera confesado a su hermana, que viera de una vez por todas que no debía sentir celos de ella porque la amaba como a nadie más. Pero si lo decía ahora lo único que haría sería abrir más la herida. No podía cometer otra estupidez.

Rechecó la comida enlatada verificando que la fecha de caducidad no estuviera pronta a vencerse. Al parecer todo estaba en orden, pero esa menos basta que la vez anterior. Había menos de la mitad y eso comenzaba a preocuparle. No tenía la seguridad de que estuvieran bien los próximos días, pero el dinero escaseaba, los ahorros se habían ido volando y ni siquiera se veía en qué. Sin embargo, aún había salvación, ellas no estarían ahí mucho tiempo y su padre solo tenía que preocuparse por mantenerse a él. Esa idea la mantenía nerviosa.

Terminó de arreglar todo y justo en ese momento su hermana regreso. Se veía un poco agitada. No quiso preguntar.

\- Hinata, prepárate para salir, preferentemente ponte capucha. – Ordenó su hermana mientras la miraba algo preocupada.

\- ¿Sa-salir? – Ya se había acostumbrado a recibir órdenes por parte de ella, no le molestaba. - ¿A dónde iremos? –

\- A la ciudad. –

Hinata abrió los ojos de manera exagerada, pero no era intencional, en verdad estaba sorprendida.

\- La… ¿la ciudad? ¿Po-por qué? – Su hermana se había ido a cambiar y Hinata la siguió de manera automática.

\- Padre dice que nos debemos familiarizar con el entorno, de alguna manera tiene razón. – Ella, que también estaba insegura con la decisión de su padre, intentaba mantenerse serena y pensando en lo que su padre creía que era lo mejor.

\- Pero… ¿no tendríamos que ir todos? –

\- Llamaremos mucho la atención, además somos las líderes del grupo, debemos estar un paso adelante Hinata. –

Hinata trago pesado, no creía posible que su padre las pusiera en una misión tan peligrosa. Si bien, sabía que había personas como ellas en la ciudad, pero todas estaban documentadas y servían a alguna familia, ellas solo eran intrusas a los ojos de todos si no tenían una razón justificable para estar ahí. Si alguien las atrapaba o deportaba, lo más probable era que las arrestaran. Si eso pasaba, rogaba que las asesinaran.

No tenía que pensar demasiado, la decisión estaba tomada y ella jamás se daría por vencida. No cuando ya tenía un objetivo fijo.

Fue a su habitación y se puso unos leggins negros con una sudadera gris larga con una capucha que le tapaba hasta los ojos.

Cuando salió de su habitación, su hermana ya la estaba esperando.

\- Espero que estés lo suficientemente cómoda como para no contenerte. – Dijo Hanabi mientras ambas se dirigían a la salida. Hinata sonrió de lado.

\- Esta vez daré mi 100% - Ambas miraron el cielo, estaba estrellado y el aire era fresco. Ambas se pusieron la capucha.

\- No esperes volver a ganarme. – Hanabi ya estaba en posición, pero Hinata no.

\- Espera, ¿Dónde se supone que nos veremos si no la conocemos? –

\- Solo ve al centro, trata de aterrizar en un lugar lejos de mirones. –

\- Hanabi, eso es peligroso. – Hinata en verdad estaba preocupada. No quería correr riesgos innecesarios.

\- No para nosotras, padre confía. – En verdad se escuchaba segura, eso tranquilizo un poco a Hinata.

Los grillos cantaban, las luciérnagas iban y venían. Ambas chicas desaparecieron a una gran velocidad, solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus cuerpos cortando el aire.

 ** _OOO_**

La música estaba muy alta. Las paredes zumbaban, pero a ninguna persona parecía importarle. Las luces neón decoraban el lugar con un ambiente fiestero. Algunas personas reían y gritaban para ser escuchadas, otras se divertían en la pista de baile disfrutando de la música y las bebidas.

Había varias mesas en el lugar. El edifico se componía por dos simples pisos, en la parte alta estaba la zona VIP, donde muy pocas personas podían estar, mientras que en el primer piso es donde se concentraba la mayor parte de la gente. En la zona VIP la atención era mucho mejor, la ambientación era más elegante e incluso las bebidas eran más caras por el tipo de marca. Sasuke y sus acompañantes se encontraban en esa zona.

La mesa donde ellos estaban era rectangular, tenía una botella en el centro y una pequeña decoración. Sasuke miraba con desinteresa sus acompañantes, al parecer había tenido las expectativas muy altas cuando Suigetsu lo llamó, pensaba que todos irían, pero ahora estaba atrapado con un trío de idiotas. Sasuke se lamentaba internamente mientras que una chica con melena roja lo miraba intensamente. La chica era delgada, vestía un vestido negro escotado y sus labios eran casi tan rojos como su cabello. Mientras que ella se deleitaba con Sasuke, el chico de cabello azul la miró molesto. Era alto, dientes afilados y ojos de color purpura. Al final, solo quedaba Jugo, que tenía una mirada indiferente mientras bebía sin ninguna preocupación. Nadie hablaba y eso comenzaba a molestar a Suigetsu.

\- Bien, bien, se supone que estamos aquí para divertirnos… al menos podríamos hablar, esto es una mierda. – Tomo su vaso vacío y comenzó a vaciar el líquido de la botella central. Ignoraba deliberadamente la mirada penetrante de la única chica de la mesa.

\- ¿No puedes cerrar la boca? – El desprecio en sus palabras enfureció a Suigetsu.

\- ¿Y tú no puedes cerrar las piernas? Si quieres de una vez monta a Sasuke, zorra. – Karin frunció el ceño en verdad molesta, su cara estaba roja y se levantó de su asiento con violencia. Estaba a punto de comenzar a gritarle al chico que la miraba de manera burlona cuando la mano de Sasuke sobre la suya la detuvo.

\- Buena idea, vámonos. –

Igual que la chica, se levantó sin cuidado y la comenzó a jalar hacia el pasillo, dispuesto a marcharse. Suigetu rodó los ojos, no podía creer que su comentario sirvió solo para que Karin consiguiera un acoston de manera rápida.

Karin tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por primera vez estaba agradecida de que Suigetsu fuera un idiota sin tacto en sus comentarios. Aunque debía admitir que le había dolido lo que dijo, pero no importaba porque Sasuke ahora solo tenía ojos para ella. Apretó más fuerte la mano de Sasuke y este no la soltó.

El Uchiha estaba algo molesto, pensó que tendría un buen momento, pero ahora lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar era a tener sexo con una chica sin amor propio. De cualquier forma, no le disgustaba la idea de eso, pero esperaba más, al menos con otra chica.

Ya estaban en el primer piso y la manera de transitar en los pasillos se hacía cada vez más difícil. Karin, que le urgía salir de entre tantas personas y de una vez por todas salir del bar, lo jalaba de la mano con insistencia, pero Sasuke quería un trago antes de irse.

\- O-oye, ¿A dónde vas? – Sasuke soltó su mano.

\- Espera en el auto. – Le dio la espalda y fue con el barman. Karin suspiró inconforme, pensaba que al menos después de tanto tiempo de no estar juntos tendría las mismas ganas de estar solos como ella, pero al parecer seguía siendo el mismo Sasuke convenenciero de siempre. Igual ella aprovecharía eso.

La chica caminó a la salida perdiéndose en la multitud.

Sasuke comenzaba a arrepentirse de la idea de llevarse a Karin con él. Quería sexo, pero ella siempre terminaba acosándolo dos o tres días después de eso porque creía que iría en serio. Sonrió de lado, le parecía graciosa y a la vez estúpida su forma de pensar. Pero no le daría más vueltas, al fin y al cabo, no le interesaba tratar de entender a las mujeres.

De cierta manera recordó a Sakura, ella también tenía problemas. No sabía porque siempre se enredaba con mujeres que no tenían valor ni amor propio. Quizá porque eran igual a él.

 _ **OOO**_

Hinata había tenido suerte, o eso era lo que pensaba. Había llegado primero ya que la presencia de su hermana no se sentía cerca. Eso de alguna manera la hizo sonreír, cuando se trataba de velocidad ella siempre ganaba. Aunque fuese solo en eso podría decir que no dependía de nadie más.

La parte donde había llegado era un callejón oscuro. Había unos botes de basura repletos de insectos que le provocaron escalofríos. Las ratas habían huido cuando notaron su presencia, próximamente 5 segundos después de que había llegado. Su entrenamiento estaba dando frutos, pero no los suficientes, pues su hermana cada vez estaba más cerca y se dirigía hacia ella.

La vista hacia la calle, a pesar de no ser muy detallada pues tenía que mantenerse lo mejor oculta posible, era llamativa. Las luces de los anuncios, los postes, los coches, todo era deslumbrante, gozaban de locales donde vendían todo tipo de cosas. Los productos se veían elegantes, otros ostentosos, de cualquier forma, tenía la seguridad de que no eran baratos. Incluso la ropa que todas las personas tenían estaban muy encima de nivel de la que ella tenía en ese momento. ¿Cuánta distancia había entre el mundo de los shinobis y los residentes de la ciudad con ella, una simple sýndoulo?

El olor del callejón era sofocante.

El ruido de alguien aterrizando con cautela la hizo poner atención de nuevo a la misión.

\- Mejoraste Hinata. – Su voz estaba agitada, había tenido dificultades.

\- Tu igual. – Hinata le sonrió con ternura, Hanabi le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa de lado.

\- ¿Viste algo sospechoso? – Hanabi preguntó mientras asomaba su cabeza por el callejón.

\- ¡Hanabi! Te verán si haces eso sin cuidado, debemos cuidar nuestros ojos. –

\- Lo sé, pero si vamos por la ciudad temerosas será sospechoso. – De alguna manera tenía razón, pero no le gustaba la idea de que le preguntaran por sus ojos y luego la hicieran menos. – Además por eso tenemos la capucha. –

Hanabi en verdad sonaba confiada y quería confiar en eso. La seguridad de su hermana de alguna forma la hacía sentir segura a ella.

\- Este es el plan. – Una vez que dejo de husmear la calle principal, volteó para quedar frente a frente con Hinata. – Nos veremos a la media noche exactamente en este punto, parece ser seguro.

Hinata no entendía.

\- Es-espera… ¿nos separaremos? –

\- Así es, será más rápido así. –

\- P-pero eso es peligroso… me opongo a esa idea Hanabi. –

Hinata lo que menos quería era perderla de vista. Tanto por miedo a que le pasara algo a Hanabi como a ella. Estarían en mejores condiciones para lo peor si es que se mantenían juntas.

\- Sabría que lo harías… pero Hinata, debes entender que no podremos mantenernos siempre juntas. – La voz de Hanabi a pesar de ser grave y seria, se notaba que tenía cierto grado de compasión. Intentaba tranquilizarla.

\- Sé que no, pero al menos déjame estar a tu lado ahora. – Entendía bien que ellas no estarían por siempre unidas, cada una tenia camino diferentes, pero perderla a ella, a otra persona importante. No lo soportaría.

\- Padre confía en nosotras, por eso nos envió solo a nosotras dos y no a todos los candidatos… somos las líderes de los demás jóvenes, tenemos una carga mayor que cualquiera de ellos. – Hinata la miraba a los ojos. Parecía entender. – Confía en mí. –

Hinata no quería decir más. Tratar de llevarle la contraria seria decir que no tenía fe en ella y no quería lastimarla. Por esa vez correría riesgos. Ella lo había buscado, el camino lleno de obstáculos.

\- Está bien. – Le dijo a regañadientes.

\- Gracias. – Hinata sonrojó. – Yo iré al este, tú al oeste. Venimos del norte así que ya lo conocemos. – Hinata asintió, había memorizado las calles, aunque no supiera sus nombres. – El sur lo dejaremos cuando estemos dentro, ¿entendido? –

\- ¡Sí!, pero, nada de desviaciones ¿de acuerdo? – Hanabi la miro incrédula, ella estaba a punto de decirle lo mismo, aunque sabía bien porque lo decía su hermana.

\- De acuerdo, recuerda, media noche. –

\- Si, sal primero, será raro que salgamos dos chicas. – Sonrió algo inconforme, pero decidida.

Hanabi asintió, salió del callejón y se dirigió a la dirección designada. Hinata suspiró. Estaba algo nerviosa, esa la primera vez que salía a una misión por parte de su padre. Sentía, de cierta manera algo de confianza, pero siempre con ello venia una carga más pesada y riesgosa. De ahora en adelante así serían las cosas.

Esperó unos cuantos minutos y decidió que era hora de salir. Había pensado en recorrer las calles desde las sombras, pero ese no era el punto, debía ver bien las calles para no fallar en la misión y además sería una buena prueba para infiltrarse.

Camino despacio al principio, le costó adaptarse a la luz. A pesar de ser de noche parecía que había incluso más luz.

Comenzó a explorar, evitaba a toda costa chocar con alguien o detenerse demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar. Se mantuvo de esa manera por 10 minutos, algunas calles eran concurridas, otras no tanto. Las personas eran diferentes, todos tenían ojos contrastantes. Nada comparado a donde ella pertenecía.

Sentía que no tenían fin las calles, y solo le quedaba media hora para la media noche. Decidió que era hora de acelerar más el paso.

Hubiera querido hacerles caso a sus piernas.

Miró a lo lejos a una familia, se veían felices, tenían dos niños rubios de estaturas promedio y la única mujer era alta, vestido entallado y un porte majestuoso. Se dirigían a su auto. La escena no era nada del otro mundo, solo una familia más que salía a cenar o quizá a algún compromiso, sin embargo, lo que no le permitía quitar los ojos de ellos era el chofer de ese auto. Un sýndoulo.

No quería entrometerse, pero tenía mucha curiosidad. Le recordó tanto a Tokuma. Se acercó un poco, tratando de que no la vieran, pero si lo suficiente para escuchar que decían.

\- ¡Por dios, tardaste demasiado! – Dijo la mujer, su voz era grave. De alguna manera no tenía nada que ver con su imagen.

\- Lo siento mi señora. – Bajó la mirada el hombre de facciones finas y ojos nacarados. Verlo así le dolía a Hinata.

\- Lo sientes… ¿eso va a pagar el medico de mis hijos? No puedo exponerlos al frio ¿entiendes? – La manera déspota en la que se lo decía comenzaba a molestarle. La mujer comenzó a reír. - ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Tus palabras no valen ni siquiera mi tiempo. –

El sýndoulo bajó la cabeza.

\- Cálmate querida. No vale la pena que hagas esto. – Esta vez fue el hombre de familia quien habló.

\- Es que es imperdonable… ¿para que lo compramos si no puede hacer las cosas bien? –

Esas palabras le penetraron el corazón. Ellos no eran objetos, no eran "cosas" que pudieran simplemente comprar. Apretó los puños. Desvió la mirada hacia el sýndoulo. Él chico apretaba los dientes, lleno de coraje, pero nadie podría notarlo, su enojo, su frustración, tenía que mantenerse a raya, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tenían que obedecer?

\- ¿Por qué? – Dijo en voz baja.

Quería seguir viendo, aunque le doliera, aunque la imagen de Tokuma abarcara todo pensamiento.

\- ¿Qué haces? – La voz grave le hizo dar un pequeño salto de donde estaba. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Volteó.

El chico que la veía era alto, tenía el cabello rojo y ojos verdes que resaltaban aún más por el delineador negro.

\- Tu… - La sorpresa en la cara del joven le hizo recapacitar.

Había dejado expuestos sus ojos. Se levantó aterrada y comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta a él.

\- Que estúpida soy. – Su corazón latía con fuerza, había sido demasiado descuidada, no solo interrumpió su misión por intereses aparentemente personales, sino que se dejó en evidencia. ¿Qué podría pensar la gente si una sýndoulo espía a una familia adinerada? ¿le causaría problemas al chofer? Muchas preguntas le surgieron, pero no podía detenerse a pensar pues las piernas comenzaban a dolerle por la velocidad a la que estaba corriendo. Había tenido suerte de que no hubiera personas por la dirección a la que corrió, porque sería aún más extraño que alguien estuviera haciendo eso a altas horas de la noche, pero cuando volteo hacia atrás, creyendo firmemente que había perdido a esa persona, él la seguía.

Miro aterrada, no podía creer que le hubiera podido seguir el paso. La oscuridad de la calle comenzaba a desaparecer, la claridad se hacía cada vez más cerca y con eso las personas. Llego a una intersección hacia la carretera. No conocía ese lugar, pero ya poco le importaba donde estaba. Tenía que perderlo. Se introdujo cuidadosamente entre el grupo de personas que cruzaba la carretera, trataba de ser discreta y por eso dejo de correr.

El chico era fácil de identificar ya que resaltaba demasiado por su cabellera. Sin embargo, no podía perderlo, parecía como si pudiera seguir su rastro.

Vio un gran edificio, se veía extrañamente diferente a los demás, y entre más se acercaba se percataba de que había luces muy brillantes saliendo de la ventana y las paredes dejaban escapar pequeñas vibraciones.

\- ¿Qué es ese lugar? – Pregunto a sí misma en verdad confundida. No tenía tiempo de responderse. El chico cada vez estaba más cerca. - ¿Por qué me sigue? ¿será de las fuerzas básicas? – Esa idea le provoco un escalofrió. Definitivamente si era de ese lugar no habría escapatoria. - ¡Rayos! – se lamentó y optó por la idea más arriesgada que se le había ocurrido, pero jamás tan imprudente como pelear.

El edificio era de dos pisos, si entraba por la entrada principal era obvio que la atraparía. Fue al patio trasero y trepó la pared. Las ventanas no estaban en buenas condiciones, pero si estaban cerradas. Esperaba no ser demasiado llamativa si rompía una ventana, rogaba por que no hubiera mucha gente en el cuarto donde planeaba entrar.

Con su palma abierta y aparentemente delicada, rompió el cristal con delicadeza, los pedazos de ventana cayeron al suelo del edificio y unos cuantos afuera, eso sería delatador para ella y por eso debía infiltrarse rápido. Como si el cielo la hubiera escuchado, no había personas por donde entró.

El lugar era pequeño, estaba oscuro y con olor a humedad. Cuando sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la poca luz, pudo notar que había productos de limpieza, unas cuantas escobas y cajas selladas con cinta.

\- Santo cielo… - Suspiro aliviada, al menos eso le había salido bien.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la recibió el sonido estrepitoso de la música. Las luces, ahora brillantes y coloridas, le golpearon la vista.

Las personas ni siquiera parecía notarla, estaban metidas en su mundo. Bailando, brincando, sirviendo bebidas, besando chicas, fumando o platicando con sus amigos. Nunca había visto esa imagen, era totalmente diferente a cualquier cosa acostumbrada.

No tenía tiempo para maravillarse. Probablemente el chico ya se había dado cuenta de donde estaba. Como era el segundo y último piso tenía que bajar. Intento meterse entre todas las personas, no parecía ser difícil, no tanto como en la carretera. Pero eran bruscos, y la empujaban, y no solo a ella, a todo aquel que les estorbara. Y nadie se quejaba, así era la ciudad. Deliberada.

La capucha le estorbaba. No había querido usar _eso_ , pero era muy necesario en esas circunstancias.

Buscó el baño de mujeres y entró. Era pequeño y había muchas chicas allí dentro, pero nadie pasaba a un baño, todas estaban en el espejo. No podría usarlo. Entró al ultimó y se sentó. Estaba algo agotada.

\- Cielos… -

Mordió su labio mientras sacaba una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su sudadera.

\- Odio usarlos. – A regañadientes, se puso unas lentillas azules. Le molestaban ligeramente, pero no tendría que preocuparse. Se sentía estúpida por no haberlas usado desde el inicio, eso le habría evitado todo ese embrollo.

Salió del baño, sin la capucha, y esta vez se sentía con mayor libertad.

El barman estaba algo confundido por que el joven ya había pedido su quinta bebida. Sasuke miraba los hielos de su vaso con aburrimiento, no tenía ganas de estar ahí, pero tampoco de estar con Karin, su deseo de estar con ella se esfumó desde que comenzó a pensar en Sakura, luego en Naruto y, con desagrado, en Tokuma.

Gruño para sí mismo mientras terminaba de manera brusca su bebida. Le quemaba la garganta, pero sus gestos no lo mostraban. Quizá y el problema era que ya no deseaba a Karin, muchas veces ya había estado con ella y en ocasiones se aburría.

Tal vez ya era momento de buscar a alguien más, de cualquier manera, no le iba a costar encontrarla.

Las mujeres que estaban en el lugar no eran muy diferentes a lo que era la chica de cabellera roja, todas delgadas, pechos regulares, vestidos escotados y cortos, maquillaje seductor y mirada provocativa. ¿Qué era lo que en verdad estaba buscando?

Hinata, que había salido del baño con prisa pudo ver que, en el camino a las escaleras, había un grupo de chicos, todos estaban formando un pequeño círculo y sus voces roncas se escuchaban por todo el lugar, a pesar de la música. No quería saltar hacia el primer piso porque sería extremadamente llamativo, pero no había espacio para que pasara. Se acercaba más y más a los chicos y la conversación no sonaba nada amistosa.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso imbécil? – Un tipo, grande y moreno, con cabello color claro y facciones rudas, tomó la camisa del que tenía en frente. No se veían contentos.

\- ¿No te quedó claro? ¡Dile a la zorra de tu novia que deje de molestar a mi hermana! – El chico se quitó la mano del otro y le miró con arrogancia.

Hinata no entendía la conversación, y no le interesaba del todo. Estaba un poco acostumbrada a ese tipo de lenguaje, pero aun así le parecía incómodo. Lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar. Si las fuerzas básicas llegaban ahí el caos sería aún más difícil de controlar.

\- Dis-diculpen… - Su voz era apenas perceptible, pero fue ignorada. No le parecía correcto pasar empujándolos, pero todos hacían eso. Trataría de hacerlo con un poco de delicadeza.

Con sus manos a la altura de su pecho, pasó por las personas que estaban curioseando en la discusión. La preocupación de que alguien le dijera algo o le reclamara se había disipado. Parecía que ella era invisible y estaba profundamente agradecida de eso.

Sasuke miró hacia las personas que hacían escándalo, no le importaba del todo, pero había una cara conocida entre la multitud. Una chica de cabello rojizo, ojos grandes y llamativos le llamo la atención. ¿A quién le importaba de todas formas que él se la llevara?

Cuando iba camino hacia ella, justo a la mitad de las escaleras, los ánimos habían cambiado, al parecer la pelea verdadera había comenzado porque el ruido de un golpe seco fue audible hasta para él. Las personas comenzaron a moverse violentamente, tratando de no recibir el mismo daño y se quitaron de donde estorbaban rápidamente, empujando y metiéndose entre los demás. Incluso a él lo estaban empujando.

\- Tsk. – No lo movían de su lugar, pero era molesto.

Hinata estaba asustada, las personas eran realmente agresivas.

Un movimiento en falso hizo que perdiera el equilibrio.

Creyó que caería, su mente ya lo había predispuesto, pero una mano tomó su muñeca. Era una mano fría, estaba algo rasposa y la apretaba con fuerza, pero no una fuerza brusca, era más bien cálido.

Sasuke lo había hecho por reflejo, si no la tomaba caería a sus pies y probablemente lastimaría su rostro ya que no reaccionaria a tiempo por la falta de espacio. Su cuerpo no era pesado, era bastante ligero.

Sus ojos chocaron, Hinata impresionada y Sasuke con frialdad. A Hinata ni siquiera se le paso por la mente cuidar sus ojos ya que eso era parte del pasado, estaba cubierta. Sasuke no supo que decirle, era una chica bella, facciones finas, piel blanca y ojos brillantes. Tenía cierta duda de si ese era su color natural por la artificialidad. Hinata recobró el equilibrio, y al mismo tiempo él la soltó.

\- Lo siento… - La chica se alejó un paso. Le ponía incomoda estar tan cerca de él.

Sasuke no tenía intensión de contestarle.

\- Gra-gracias… - Se alejó del lugar. Ese contacto la tenía algo intranquila. Ese tipo de personas, con un porte dominante y llenos de autoconfianza no se veían demasiado de donde ella venia.

Por alguna razón él se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué sería lo que normalmente diría? Esa no era la verdadera cuestión. Él no era de ayudar a las mujeres, o más bien, a ninguna persona.

Esos pensamientos extraños le hacían sentir incómodo. Estaba aburrido. Lo mejor era irse. Esa noche fue una total mierda.

Hinata podía ver humo blanco salir de su boca. Estaba agitada, había salido corriendo del lugar, afortunadamente no era la única, varias chicas lo hicieron. Los guardias que cuidaban la entrada por donde ella salió entraron, al parecer a separar esos dos. Debía mezclarse con la gente y regresar al punto de encuentro. Ya se había pasado de la hora acordada.

Miró hacia atrás en automático. Vio al chico de unos momentos, no sabía cómo lo había encontrado entre tanta gente. Al tenerlo tan cerca pudo notar que era atractivo, sus labios eran carnosos, su cabello era tan negro como la noche y ni que decir de sus ojos. Eran tan penetrantes que la asustaban. Algo de él de alguna manera la hacía sentir intrigada. No podía definir con exactitud ese sentimiento. Él no la veía, y era mejor así. Tenía el leve presentimiento de que ese tipo de personas son las que más le aterran, las de presencia sofocante y mirada severa.

Movió la cabeza para disipar esas ideas.

\- Mejor me voy. –

Corrió hacia el otro lado de la carretera y se perdió en los edificios. La noche cada vez era más fría. La persona que la seguía por fin se había rendido. Todavía no podía creer lo descuidada que fue.

Seguía caminando, tratando de encontrar algo conocido hasta que lo halló. Solo siguió hasta llegar al callejón más conocido y con habilidad ya estaba en el callejón donde habían estado antes. Su reloj marcaba 20 minutos después de la media noche, había fallado en llegar a tiempo y Hanabi no estaba ahí.

\- ¿Se habrá marchado? – Se preguntó, pero no estaba segura de asumir eso, su hermana no la dejaría porque era una misión conjunta. – Quizá debo ir a buscarla. –

Miró el cielo. Era sumamente oscuro. Estaba preocupada, Hanabi era puntual, ante todo. Cuando iba a salir del callejón, su hermana bajó de la azotea de uno de los edificios de al lado. Estaba agitada, su cabello estaba despeinado y su respiración ligeramente acelerada. Su mirada le advirtió a Hinata que algo no andaba bien.

\- Hanabi… tus ojos… - Hanabi no comprendía, pero después de unos segundos se percató que tenía el byakugan activado.

\- Lo siento… tuve inconvenientes –

Hinata suspiró aliviada de alguna manera. Hanabi miró a todas direcciones, tenía cierta incertidumbre.

\- ¿Pa-pasa algo? – Hinata, alarmada por su hermana, comenzó también a vigilar.

\- No hablemos de esto aquí, mejor vámonos. – Tenía prisa por irse. Hinata solo asintió.

\- Te seguiré… no podemos dejarnos en el camino. – Ese comentario en otro momento hubiese sido pretensioso, pero en esos momentos le daba cierta tranquilidad a Hanabi.

\- Bueno. –

Hinata vio cómo la figura delgada de su hermana se esfumo, era veloz.

Había muchas cosas que iban a cambiar, su vida, su familia, su futuro. Si el pasado se había vuelto oscuro, si ya no había manera de cambiarlo, al menos quería redimirse. El chico de mirada oscura, de facciones fuertes invadió su mente. Confundida, lo disipó. ¿Por qué él?

* * *

Yei (?  
Por fin algo de accion, o al menos Hinata y Sasuke tuvieron su primera interacción.

Muchas cosas pasaron en este capitulo, el dolor de Hinata y de todo su clan, las heridas de Hanabi, Sakura en completa confusión... en fin, algo pasa entre todos ellos que va a cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

Los amo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. Praesagium**

No sabía exactamente cuál era su problema, quizá era por su tipo de naturaleza ingenua, o tal vez porque no estaba verdaderamente familiarizada con el nuevo mundo al que pertenecía, pero le pesaba no darse cuenta de las cosas cuando era necesario.

Hace unos cuantos días, regresando de la misión exploratoria que les había asignado su padre, las cosas con Hanabi eran tensas, o más bien confusas. Su hermana siempre había sido muy cambiante en sus actitudes.

Cuando habían llegado a la casa, su hermana menor le pidió que le permitiera dar el informe a su padre. Se sintió un poco mal, ¿aún no confiaba en ella? ¿Ni siquiera para dar un simple reporte de la situación? Su desempeño no podía definirlo como satisfactorio.

No dijo nada, confiaría en el plan que tuviera, sin embargo, su curiosidad la traicionó y, pegada al marco de la puerta en la habitación de su padre, se escondió para escuchar lo que sea que tuviera que decirle Hanabi. La conversación que tuvieron le hizo sentir de muchas formas, pero más culpable. Hanabi era la persona más fuerte que conocía.

 _\- Hemos regresado padre. – Dijo Hanabi con voz fría. La mirada del hombre que le dirigió a la chica tensó a Hinata, si ella tuviera que soportar esa presión probablemente soltaría todo._

 _\- ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Dónde está Hinata? – Su padre no le dio la bienvenida. Cuando escucho su nombre se sintió ansiosa._

 _\- Ella fue a su habitación, esta algo cansada por el viaje. – Hanabi había mentido, no supo por qué estaba haciendo eso, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Escuchó el suspiro de su padre._

 _\- No puedo esperar mucho de ella, ¿te dio problemas? – Esa pregunta la hirió, pensó en su orgullo. Pero estaría aún más decepcionada de su hermana si le volvía a decir otra mentira._

 _\- No padre, fue muy capaz, incluso hubo momentos donde no pude seguirle el paso. – El tono de voz de Hanabi cambio ligeramente, quizá su padre no lo había notado, pero ella sí. Sintió una calidez agradable por el cumplido._

 _\- El entrenamiento siempre es la respuesta para todo. – Aunque ese comentario no dijera nada, sentía de alguna manera que estaba haciendo las cosas bien. - ¿Alguna novedad? – Trago saliva, no le había dicho nada a Hanabi sobre su percance, pero quizá si le hablaría de los problemas que ella tuvo para poder llegar al punto de reunión. Aún le inquietaba la forma en que Hanabi había llegado con ella, su respiración intranquila, su cabello alborotado, sudor en la frente y su byakugan activado._

 _\- No padre, todo en orden, de acuerdo al plan solo falta que exploremos el sur. – Su voz no titubeo, estuvo firme en su mentira. ¿Qué estaba planeando Hanabi? Lo único que se le pasaba por la mente era que no quería verse incapaz de poder seguir una simple orden sin disturbios, eso lastimaría su imagen y también la confianza que su padre les había dado, pero ¿valía la pena? Si las fuerzas básicas las habían perseguido y se daban cuenta de sus identidades sería un gran problema no solo para ellas, sino para todo el plan._

 _\- De acuerdo, tú y tu hermana esperen la siguiente misión, puedes retirarte. –_

 _\- Gracias padre. – Hanabi se despidió. Hinata, alerta, fue rápidamente a su habitación, si la había notado, quizá le diría que estaba tramando._

A pesar del tiempo, esas palabras aun hacían ruido en la cabeza de Hinata. Pensó en confrontar a su hermana, exigirle una explicación, ¿tenía derecho a hacerlo? Igual, si no lo tenía quería saberlo. El trabajo era de ambas, incluso el rencor que ambas compartían las motivaba para un mismo fin.

Pensaba demasiado, y su cara lo expresaba por el tipo de muecas que hacía. No notó que su padre se acercaba a la sala.

\- Hinata. – La voz severa de su padre la hizo tragar saliva de manera inconsciente. Se levantó del sillón con prisa, dando la cara a su padre. Él la miraba con el ceño fruncido ¿no había otra manera de mirarla?

\- Padre, buenos días. – Inclinó su cabeza.

\- ¿Dónde está Hanabi? – Hinata levanto la mirada, al parecer no le devolvería el saludo. Era temprano, la luz del sol se colaba por las ventanas y la claridad de la habitación donde estaban era magnifica.

\- Me parece que fue a comprar. – Su padre no se inmutó.

\- ¿Por qué no fuiste con ella? –

\- No me permitió acompañarla. – Eso era verdad, su hermana la había estado evitando, quizá era porque no quería darle las respuestas que tanto le aquejaban.

\- ¿Y no tienes nada que hacer? – Hinata agachó la mirada.

\- Entrenaré. – Quizá eso haría que el reproche fuera menos severo. Su padre nunca estaba conforme con lo que hiciera, aunque los regaños habían disminuido.

\- Hazlo con propiedad, tengo asuntos que atender, no me esperen despiertas. – Para su padre eso fue una despedida.

\- Lo haré… que tengas buen viaje. – Quizá eso ultimo no había llegado a los oídos de su padre, porque la puerta se había cerrado con fuerza y su voz fue opacada.

Siempre que se lo topaba en la casa, una oleada de nerviosismo le invadía el cuerpo, ¿ese era el resultado de tanta severidad? O ¿ella en verdad era tan débil de carácter? Pensar en su padre le incomodaba, y eso le hacía sentir mal. Estaba mal tener ese tipo de sentimientos con alguien que te dio la vida, que te dio los recursos para poder ser alguien. Aunque ella se sentía nada.

No había mentido, si entrenaría. Aun con todas las distracciones que le aquejaban tenía que ponerse en forma. Su más fuerte motivación ya no la acompañaba, al menos no físicamente, pero si la viera desde lo más alto lo haría sentir orgulloso. Le daría motivos para no preocuparse, aunque nunca pudo dárselos en vida.

El patio trasero de su casa era extenso, era el área mejor cuidada. Los contados arboles eran robustos, con hojas verdes brillante y olor a frescura. Eso en parte era por la estación.

Ella era la principal encargada de mantenerlo a salvo. Nadie le había dicho que lo hiciera, fue un deber autoimpuesto. O tal vez era el legado de su madre. De cualquier manera, ella era la única que lo utilizaba para entrenar. No sabía con certeza cuál era el motivo por el que su hermana y su padre tenían aversión por ese lugar, pero lo imaginaba. Les dolía. En cambio, a ella le traía tanta paz.

Al darse cuenta de que divagaba contemplando el paisaje y sumergiéndose en la melancolía, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, alejando esos pensamientos inútiles. Ese era su principal problema ¿por qué tenía que buscar un trasfondo para las cosas?

Recogió su cabello en una cola alta, su fleco le daba calor en la frente. Ya estaba vestida de manera apropiada para entrenar. Siempre lo estaba.

La luz del sol lastimaba la vista, quizá era una señal para que utilizara eso que tanto odiaba. Lo que la hacía diferente.

\- Cielos… - Suspiró resignada, al menos no había nadie en la casa.

Cerró los ojos. El sonido de la naturaleza se vio interrumpido por algo escalofriante, un ruido diferente a lo habitual. Las venas al alrededor de los ojos de Hinata, también en la sien y ligeramente en las mejillas, comenzaron a hincharse. Su notoriedad era obvia incluso a distancia pues muy pocas personas tenían eso. El ojo blanco de Hinata comenzó a agrietarse. No sentía nada, ni dolor, tampoco incomodidad, era tan natural como respirar.

Lo único de lo que jamás podría deshacerse era la sensación de pesar. No se había acostumbrado a ello.

\- Byakugan. – Dijo entre un suspiro.

Se alegraba profundamente de que nadie la viera.

Miró el árbol más grande, para no dañarlo tanto lo había cubierto con hojas tejidas para que los golpes fueran aminorados. Sabía perfectamente que ese tipo de entrenamiento no era el adecuado para fortalecer sus ojos, debía tener un rival, pero no estaba lista.

Aun no estaba lista para tener que mostrar su verdadero ser, odiaba lo que era, pero odiaba más en lo que se pudiera convertir. Aunque el lado egoísta de sí misma le exigía saber si en verdad era tan débil. Al no haber peleado nunca con su hermana, al menos no con el byakugan, nunca supo si era mejor que ella, pero ¿qué respuesta la tendría conforme? Ser fuerte o no, era lo que la definía. Al menos en el punto donde estaba.

Los golpes secos se escuchaban hasta la entrada de la casa. Sus movimientos eran delicados, tenían cierta armonía con todo lo que le rodeaba. Parecía que perdería el equilibrio, pero jamás lo hizo. Barría sus pies con destreza.

Estaba realmente concentrada, hacía mucho tiempo que no activaba el byakugan, se sentía diferente. Todo lo que le rodeaba era tan claro y fácil de detectar que era irreal. Fue así como se dio cuenta de que su hermana estaba entrando a la casa.

Hanabi, a distancia, ya había escuchado el ajetreo del patio trasero. Dejó las cosas que había comprado en la mesa del comedor y fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando por fin estaba lista se dirigió al patio trasero, tenía que sacarla de ahí.

Justo en la entrada, su hermana estaba tomando sus cosas para retirarse. Eso le molestó.

\- ¿Por qué me evitas? – Hanabi se paró frente a ella impidiendo su paso, Hinata no se atrevió a hacerla a un lado.

\- ¿Yo? – Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos. No estaba en sus planes confrontarla en esas circunstancias, pero tenía suerte.

Hanabi sabía bien de que estaba hablando su hermana mayor, rodó los ojos y le dio la espalda.

\- ¿Por qué no me dices que pasó ese día? – Hinata se acercó más a su hermana para poder tomar su mano en caso de decidiera irse.

\- Hinata ¿en verdad no te das cuenta? – Hanabi estaba ligeramente molesta, podía definirlo por su tono de voz. - Eres demasiado ingenua. –

Hinata suspiró resignada. Las dos estaban realmente equivocadas sobre cómo se consideraban la una a la otra. Hanabi en verdad tenía un gran pesar, a pesar de ser menor le correspondía la mayor responsabilidad, y Hinata, estaba siendo subestimada por todo aquel que la conocía. Estaba segura de que Tokuma no había sido la excepción.

\- No quiero darme cuenta, es cierto, pero ¿no podemos hablar? – Hanabi volteo de nuevo, quedaron de frente confrontando miradas, una sorprendida y otra dolida. O quizá las dos estaban mezcladas.

\- ¿Cuál es la necesidad de que te lo diga yo? – Hinata sonrió. Estaba, de alguna manera, feliz de saber que su hermana no era una piedra.

\- ¿Duele verdad? –

No le estaba recriminando nada ni echando en cara sus errores. Solo era una manera de consolarla, y ambas lo sabían. Hanabi tenía los ojos llorosos, pero no dejo caer ninguna lagrima. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que le quemaba, la estaba asfixiando, pero si volvía a derramar lágrimas fallaría a su palabra.

\- Si hablamos podrás desahogarte Hanabi. – Hinata tomo sus manos, dándole un poco de consuelo. Hanabi suspiró recuperando la compostura. Si algo de lo que jamás dudaría era en la lealtad de Hinata hacia ella.

\- De acuerdo. –

Ambas entraron a la casa y Hinata sirvió un poco de té para ambas.

Ese era el desayuno y, a decir verdad, no tenían otra cosa. Al menos no para el desayuno de ese día.

\- Gracias por la comida. – La ironía en la voz de Hanabi hizo que su hermana sonriera nerviosa, pero igual, inconforme.

Hinata esperaba que su hermana comenzara su relato, pero parecía incomoda. Decidió hacer preguntas.

\- ¿Qué te pasó esa noche? –

\- Pues, después de que nos separamos todo iba relativamente bien, hasta que la hora de reunirnos comenzó a acercarse… - Hinata estaba ligeramente sorprendida por la coincidencia, pero tenía la certeza de que Hanabi no fue descuidada. – Unos hombres comenzaron a perseguirme, no vi sus rostros porque igual que yo tenían capucha.

\- Eso es extraño. –

\- Lo sé, pero lo más preocupante es que me alcanzaron. – Sonaba incomoda.

\- Pero… no podías ir a tu máxima velocidad. – Hinata trataba de comprender hasta qué grado estuvo en peligro.

\- Lo hice Hinata… subí a los edificios porque creí que al menos en velocidad no me vencerían, lo único que podía hacer era huir, pero ellos eran realmente rápidos, Hinata, creo que eran mejor que tú. – Hinata trago saliva. Sabía muy bien que siempre había montañas más altas por escalar, pero siempre le provocaban pavor. Un miedo aún más grande cuando esa montaña era su enemigo y en cualquier momento podría aplastarla. Hanabi al ver la cara descompuesta de su hermana prefirió continuar. – No paso mucho tiempo cuando me cerraron el paso, en ese momento supe que tenía que pelear.

El té estaba intacto. Hinata jugaba con sus dedos y Hanabi escondía sus manos debajo de la mesa.

\- Eran dos contra una, estaba asustada de saber que perdería, entonces hice lo peor que pude haber hecho. –

\- Hanabi… - Escucharla admitir sentir miedo la hizo sentir pequeña. La miró entristecida. Hanabi sonrió avergonzada.

\- Nos puse en peligro y en verdad te pido una disculpa. – Su orgullo herido le hizo bajar la voz en esa última frase. Hinata agacho la mirada.

\- Tonta Hanabi-chan. – Hanabi la miró asombrada. Hinata le sonrió dulcemente. – "Debes entender que no podremos mantenernos siempre juntas" ¿no? – Hanabi sonrojó. Hinata no era buena con las palabras, pero esperaba que eso le diera a entender que no debía preocuparse por ella.

\- D-de cualquier modo… active el byakugan. –

\- ¿Cuál fue su reacción? –

\- De hecho, eso es lo que me preocupa, en cuanto vieron mis ojos se alejaron y se fueron. Es como si, huyeran o algo así. –

\- Pero… ¿por qué? –

\- No lo sé, en verdad fue extraño. Después de eso no pude estar tranquila, regresé contigo procurando que nadie me siguiera. –

\- Por eso lo tenías en ese momento. – Hanabi asintió. Ahora todo tenía sentido para Hinata. Estaba un poco más tranquila de saber que no peleó.

Hanabi bebió todo el té que tenía. Comenzaba a enfriarse.

\- Espero que con lo que te digo te des cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, y fue por eso que te pedí hablar yo con mi padre. –

\- Pero, ¿acaso no era mejor decírselo? – Delatándose sin darse cuenta, Hinata preguntó extrañada ante la mirada burlona de su hermana.

\- No quiero que se decepcione. – Dijo deprimida. Sabía muy bien que su hermana menor adoraba a su padre. Era su figura máxima de autoridad, además de que admiraba mucho su fuerza y valentía. Él era su héroe. Era natural que quisiera eso.

\- Hanabi… -

\- No quiero desconfiar, toda esta gente es mi familia, tal vez no directamente, pero somos uno, somos una raza. Estoy peleando por ellos, si comienzo a quebrar todo lo que hemos formado, ¿no seré yo la traidora? – La moral de Hanabi la estaba atormentando.

\- Hanabi, es precisamente por ellos que debemos hablar, nuestro padre sabrá que hacer, si hay alguien en quien podemos confiar ciegamente es en él. –

\- ¿Me creerá? –

\- No veo el por qué no. Hanabi sabes muy bien que es muy sospechoso, apuesto que no todos los del clan sabían que iríamos a esa misión. –

\- No puedo pedirle que desconfié de los ancianos, de su hermano, Hinata... – Era verdad. ¿Su padre confiaría en la palabra de sus hijas o de su hermano?

\- ¿Y qué haremos entonces? –

\- Nosotras investigaremos como fue que se filtró esa información. –

\- ¿No será sospechoso? –

\- Si somos muy obvias sí. – Hanabi recogió ambas tazas y las llevo a lavar. – Hinata sé que tú ya perdiste la fe en ellos- Hinata miró hacia otra parte, una donde no viera a su hermana. – Pero yo no, te pido que me apoyes por favor. –

Hinata no dijo nada, pero Hanabi sabía que ya había aceptado. No la dejaría sola.

Hanabi terminó de enjuagar las tazas, sus estómagos no estaban llenos, pero no sufrirían. La plática había terminado, al menos estaban un poco menos tensas.

\- ¿Dónde fue padre? – Preguntó la menor.

\- No lo sé, pero me dijo que no lo esperáramos despiertas. – Hanabi rio levemente.

\- ¿Sabes que lo dice por ti verdad? Tú eres la única que lo espera despierta. – Hinata sonrojó un poco.

\- No quiere verme. – Ambas sabían que eso era verdad.

\- Me pregunto a donde abra ido. – Las dos salieron de la cocina, una siguiendo a la otra y fueron a la sala.

Hanabi quería iniciar una conversación casual para poder pedirle a su hermana entrenar.

\- No lo sé, pero debe ser secreto si no te lo dijo a ti. – Hanabi asintió. – Aunque preguntó por ti. –

La menor estaba un poco confusa, ¿había olvidado algo importante? Trató de recordar y, cuando lo hizo, su cara se puso pálida.

 ** _OOO_**

Sasuke estaba viendo el techo de su habitación. Era blanco y el foco a la mitad de este rompía la armonía.

Estaba aburrido. Se había vestido con un traje color negro. Su corbata estaba suelta, realmente nunca había aprendido a hacer ese tipo de cosas a pesar del estilo de vida que llevaba. Sus zapatos eran relucientes, su cabello estaba alborotado, pero se acomodaba de manera natural. Estaba incomodo, pero más molesto. Nunca le había tocado tener que esperar a una mujer para que se arreglara.

\- ¿Qué tanto estará haciendo? – Dijo fastidiado. Su hermano le había obligado a esperar en su habitación por Sakura.

Se levantó para ir por su celular que estaba en un pequeño escritorio junto a las demás cosas del kolegio y, cuando iba a hacer una llamada, la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a una chica de melena rosa con un vestido color perla.

Sakura vio a su futuro esposo. Sonrojó, por alguna ingenua razón esperaba, desde el fondo de su corazón, que le dijera un cumplido. Lo miro con gran expectativa. Sasuke la examino de pies a cabeza. Sabía muy bien que ella era linda, tenía rasgos delicados, aunque fueran totalmente falsos, jugaba a ser un ángel. Sin embargo, no era su tipo, ni siquiera estaba feliz ¿acaso tenía que estarlo?

Al ver como Sasuke aparto la mirada sin mucho interés, se sintió mal consigo misma, tonta, irreverente. Se culpó a si misma por esperar más de la cuenta.

\- Itachi-san… debemos ir a verlo. –

No sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con él. Nunca había aprendido la técnica para poder cruzar palabras con alguien como Sasuke, pero menos en ese momento, cuando aún seguían peleados.

Sasuke hizo oídos sordos, aunque ella tuviera razón. Guardo su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Su corbata aún seguía informal, resopló y optó por quitársela arrojándola a la cama. Paso a un lado de Sakura rosándole el hombro con cierta fuerza.

Sakura miró la corbata. Sus ojos picaron con amargura, pero respiro profundamente para calmarse.

\- Yo podía ayudarte. –

Dijo con voz baja, en una completa soledad.

\- Sakura, se fuerte. - ¿Quién más podía darle ánimos que no fuera ella misma?

Fue al despacho de Itachi, la puerta estaba cerrada y Sasuke seguía en la puerta. Sakura lo miró con sorpresa, ¿acaso la había esperado?

\- Sasuke… -

\- Quiere verte a ti primero. –

Sasuke ni siquiera la miró. Sakura, de alguna forma volvió a sentirse menos, por un momento en verdad creyó que la había esperado, pero no era así. Por otro lado, estaba ligeramente confundida, Itachi la llamaba antes que a su propio hermano ¿Qué querría?

\- ¿No te dijo por qué? – Preguntó, pero él no respondió. Suspiró y toco la puerta con delicadeza. – Itachi- san… - Lo llamó.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que la voz del jefe de la casa se escuchara.

\- Pasa Sakura-san. – Sonaba sereno, como siempre. Sakura abrió la puerta no sin antes mirar de reojo a Sasuke. Se veía tan lejano, ni siquiera parecía importarle lo que estaba pasando y eso la hizo entristecer más.

El olor del despacho de su futuro cuñado siempre le había gustado, olía a hojas de libro y a cuero. Un olor tan tranquilizante.

Itachi guardo unos papeles y justo cuando la tenía en frente le sonrió con amabilidad. Sakura hizo lo mismo. Al menos alguien la trataba como persona.

\- Te ves hermosa Sakura-san. – Le dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa sincera. Sakura sonrió nerviosa. Ojalá así fuera el otro hermano, pensó.

\- Muchas gracias. –

La chica se sentó frente al escritorio de Itachi, no se había percatado de que era uno nuevo, al menos desde la última vez que entró estaba otro. Le gustaba más el anterior. No quiso preguntar qué había pasado porque no era relevante en ese momento.

\- Sakura, necesito pedirte un favor. – Comenzó por fin a hablar. Ella lo miró esperando que siguiera. – Sasuke… él es especial. –

Sakura sonrió nerviosa e incómoda. A su parecer en todos los aspectos era especial. Itachi notó eso, pero no le tomo importancia.

\- La reunión que tendremos será importante, se hará público y oficial la propuesta para que los sýndoulos sean aceptados en el kolegio como estudiantes legítimos. – Sakura ya sabía sobre eso, pero aun así se sentía intranquila. – Temó que ese chico haga algo realmente estúpido, no quiero más problemas que tengan relación a él, las cosas no están como para que empeore la situación. –

\- Lo entiendo. – Hasta ese punto lo estaba haciendo.

\- No sé por qué es de esa manera, tal vez su mentalidad inmadura lo esté cegando para darse cuenta de la gravedad. – Sakura sabía a qué se refería, aunque no lo culpaba del todo. A su parecer, el único que podía juzgarlo era Itachi, nadie más podía entenderlo. – Tokuma fue un gran chico. –

Sakura reaccionó a ese nombre.

\- ¿Qué tengo que ver en esto? –

\- Quiero que hables con él sobre esto, que le digas lo que piensas, lo que sientes. – A Sakura le asustó la idea.

\- Pero, ¿por qué yo? – Itachi notó como Sakura comenzaba a alterarse.

\- Tu eres su prometida, a mí no me escucha. –

\- ¡A mi menos! No quiero… no quiero que me odie más. – Itachi comenzó a sentir culpa.

\- Te lo pido Sakura, al menos ponle a pensar. –

\- O sea que, ¿quieres que este tan molesto conmigo que se olvide de lo demás? –

\- Suena mal si lo dices de ese modo, pero no hay mejores palabras para describirlo. – Estaba siendo exigente con lo que le pedía a la chica.

Sakura no quería hacerlo, en verdad estaba asustada de lo que podría pasar con su frágil relación. Todo lo que tenían, aunque fuera insignificante para él, era importante para ella. ¿La perdonaría por ser insolente?

\- No te pido que lo hagas por mí, ni por él. Hazlo por Tokuma. – Itachi sabía que mencionar al chico era un truco sucio. Pero era su última alternativa. Sakura frunció el ceño.

\- Que cruel… - Recordar al chico seguía siendo incómodo y doloroso. Itachi esperaba una respuesta. La hora de la reunión estaba próxima. – Lo haré.

A pesar de que eso era lo que quería, aun le sorprendía. Sakura en verdad estaba cambiando.

\- Les daré unos minutos aquí mismo en lo que voy a cambiarme. – Sakura estaba tan nerviosa que no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba vestido informal. Se sentía molesta de saber que él esperaba convencerla desde un principio. Vio como Itachi se levantó del asiento y fue a la puerta del despacho, no quiso voltear.

Itachi miró como su hermano tenía la mirada perdida. Se preguntó que estaría pensando.

\- Sakura-san quiere hablar contigo. –

\- No me interesa. – Contestó rápido. Itachi rodó los ojos.

\- Entra, ella espera. –

Sasuke lo miró molesto. Pero aun así entró. ¿Qué tenía que decirle esa mujer? Itachi miró como su hermano se sentó en donde él lo hacía comúnmente. Les cerró la puerta y fue a cambiarse, esperaba que no tardaran demasiado.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – Le preguntó brusco. Sakura no lo miró a los ojos, pero intentó mantenerse firme.

\- ¿Por qué no admites tu culpa? – Se había puesto a pensar como comenzar esa incomoda charla, darle vueltas era odioso para ambos, así que decidió ir al grano.

Habían pasado varios días desde la muerte del chico que era su chofer. ¿Aun nadie podía olvidarlo? ¿Por qué no fue así con su madre?

\- No tengo nada que ver con su debilidad. – Sakura tragó saliva. Esa respuesta la decepciono mucho. Al menos él sabía muy bien a que se refería.

\- No entiendo cómo puedes decir eso. – No lloraría.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que necesitas? – En verdad lo tenía sin cuidado lo que esa mujer pudiera pensar.

Sakura pasó de la tristeza al enojo. Ese era el hombre destinado para ella ¿en verdad tenía que ser así? Ella estaba pagando los errores de muchas personas, creyó que sería bueno, algo interesante, quizá hasta excitante. En realidad, se estaba adentrando a la boca del lobo, al corazón de Sasuke.

\- Y pensar que si tu tuviste la culpa por la debilidad de tu madre. – Esa frase, le salió como veneno. No pensaba eso, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido decirle eso a él. Nunca hablaban del tema, en realidad él nunca se lo comentó, lo supo por su familia y algunos detalles por Itachi.

La madre de Sasuke se había suicidado.

Es por eso que se le hacía de lo más vil la actitud de Sasuke con respecto a Tokuma, ¿hacia eso por qué era un Sýndoulo?

Sasuke cambio la mirada, el negro de sus ojos pareció volverse de color rojo. Y no era mentira. Esa era la tormentosa habilidad de todos los Uchihas. Esa oscuridad pasaba de un color espeso a uno brillante, uno verdaderamente atemorizante. Sasuke se levantó y, sin que Sakura pudiera reaccionar de alguna forma, la tomó del cuello. Sakura estaba aterrada, no parecía ser una broma, le estaba costando respirar. Sasuke iba enserio. La mano de Sasuke era tan grande comparada con la de ella.

Estaba furioso. Nunca la había estimado, solo la soportaba como una carga, una que fácilmente podría largarse si tuviera algún valor. Si por él fuera, ella no sería más que un sýndoulo.

Nadie tenía derecho a hablar de su madre de esa forma, lo único que llego a importarle era la familia que ella había luchado por formar, por mantenerla en armonía, y nadie tenía el derecho a manchar su nombre, ni siquiera debía ser comparada con una persona débil ni tan patética como un sýndoulo. Una raza que tenía más culpa que nadie en la decisión de su madre. No pensaba soltarla. Si ya había sido el aparente culpable por una existencia sin valor como la de Tokuma, un chico que no entendía nada y quería ser algo que no era, ¿por qué no ser ahora el culpable del asesinato de una chica como Sakura?

Sakura dejó derramar lágrimas. Se retorcía del dolor. Todo parecía tan real. Siempre le había tenido miedo, él era impulsivo, pero a la vez frío y sin una pisca de sensibilidad. Llego a preguntarse si Sasuke conocía la empatía. Quizá si lo había hecho, pero murió con su madre.

Los detalles sobre esa relación de la familia Uchiha con los Sýndoulos no estaba del todo esclarecida, en realidad nadie sabía nada más que no estuviera en los libros de texto. Lo que estuviera en la cabeza de Sasuke era completamente suyo, ¿ella algún día podría escucharlo?

No podía dejarse vencer, las fuerzas que tenía eran suficientes para quitárselo de encima. Tenía muy en claro sus habilidades, ella era una chica fuerte, considerada como la más capacitada de todo el kolegio, ¿entonces por qué no hacía nada? ¿Por qué se dejaba pisotear por un chico que no la amaba?

A pesar de toda esa situación, lo que más le lastimaba era que él la conocía bien, que a pesar de ignorarla y hacerla menos la había llegado a domar. Sasuke la leía mejor que nadie. Él sabía que ella podía ser libre si quisiera, que podría defenderse, y él podía ejercer más fuerza en su agarre, pero no era necesario, lo que estaba haciendo era el punto de la crueldad porque sabía muy bien que ella no se defendería. Porque su amor propio pendía de un hilo.

\- Sasuke… - Estaba pidiendo clemencia, sus pensamientos no la dejaban tomar una decisión, pero él sí que tenía una y era exterminarla.

El Uchiha pudo ver muchas emociones en esos ojos jade llorosos. Miedo, inseguridad, temor, agonía. Amor.

Su furia estaba latente, sus dedos duros estaban dejando una marca en el cuello blanco de Sakura. Titubeó.

Suspiró con cierta decepción. ¿De él? ¿De ella? Soltó su agarre y la chica cayó al suelo dejando un ruido seco en el ambiente.

Tocio con desesperación. Se masajeó el cuello con delicadeza, estaba adolorida. Cuando por fin pudo respirar con algo de normalidad levantó la mirada. Ambos ojos, unos verdes y otros rojos, se encontraron. Unos esquivaron el contacto y otros comenzaron a llorar.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Sintió que fue una espera interminable. Probablemente esos escasos segundos de dolor fueron los peores que había pasado en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en esa casa. El corazón de Sakura estaba cansado, cansado de amarlo con locura y que él solo la viera como una existencia sin trascendencia en su vida. El corazón de Sasuke era frio como una mañana de invierno, esperando una primavera que había sido enterrada junto con lo que más había amado. Su familia.

\- Esto se acabó. – La voz fría de Sakura hizo que Sasuke le pusiera atención.

\- Nunca empezó. – Sakura tembló. ¿Cuánto podía seguir lastimándola? Se levantó del suelo y acomodó su vestido. Tenía unas cuantas arrugas, pero lo aliso con sus manos. Su cabello estaba desordenado, pero no le tomó importancia.

\- Hablaré con mis padres. – Dejar las cosas claras en ese momento era como la cereza del pastel. Dentro de sí se preguntó si la decisión que estaba tomando haría feliz a Sasuke.

Él no respondió. Al menos estaba consciente de que eso jamás iba a funcionar. Una farsa nunca podría convertirse en la verdad. El amor de Sakura nunca fue correspondido. Nunca tuvo oportunidad de cambiarlo. Esa era su postura.

No tocaron el tema anterior. Pero algo en Sasuke estaba sintiéndose mal. Su mente, su corazón, su conciencia o quizá su moral. No sabía con exactitud. Una imagen seguía grabada en su cabeza, una que seguía provocándole incomodidad, una que no había experimentado desde hace mucho.

La mirada de Sakura.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. No había incomodidad, pero la tensión entre ambos era asfixiante.

La puerta del despacho se abrió. Itachi entró con cierta prisa. Vio como ambos estaban de pie.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – Sakura fue hacia él con paso lento. Se veía mal. Quedo a un lado de él y ni lo miró. Eso le extraño a Itachi, pero no dijo nada, al fin y al cabo, parecían haber tenido una pelea.

\- Creo que… me excedí con tu misión. – Su voz estaba quebrada, pero no pudo ver lágrimas. – Te espero en el auto. –

Sakura dejo a Itachi con Sasuke. No se sentía con la fuerza necesaria para volver a escuchar la voz de Sasuke.

Itachi miró la espalda de su hermano. Lo conocía bien.

\- ¿Pasó algo? – Itachi quería que al menos Sasuke sintiera algo.

\- Nada en particular. – Su voz era tan distante como siempre.

\- Sakura nos está esperando. –

\- Iré después, adelántense. –

Itachi no esperaba eso. ¿Qué había pasado entre esos dos? Sasuke era uno de los más interesados en esa junta, él era el primero en no querer a los sýndoulos en el kolegio y ahora no parecía importarle. Tenía que hablar con Sakura.

\- ¿Seguro? –

Sasuke no contestó, tampoco tenía intenciones de querer salir del despacho. Itachi no tuvo de otra que respetar su decisión.

\- Tokuma ya no está así que debes tomar el autobús. –

No sabía bien por qué dijo eso, ¿fue de manera voluntaria?

\- Lo sé. –

Itachi dejó a su hermano solo. Había sido un golpe bajo su ultimo comentario, pero por primera vez parecía haber reaccionado a algo relacionado con el chico.

Sasuke siguió mirando la ventana. Vio cómo su hermano y Sakura partían. Apretó los puños.

\- Tokuma ya no está… -

Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del despacho.

La mirada de Sakura seguía atormentándolo.

 ** _OOO_**

Sakura tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del camino. Itachi no se atrevía a preguntarle qué había sucedido. Sakura tampoco tenía la intención de hablar así que el viaje fue silencioso.

El lugar donde se iba a efectuar la junta era en la base de la Defensa Armada y Fuerzas Básicas.

Era un edificio que resaltaba por encima de todo lo que le rodeaba. Incluso el kolegio se veía insignificante a su lado. Su estructura era compleja pero entretenida de ver. Los cristales no dejaban ver el interior, lo más seguro es que estuvieran polarizados. Era un solo edificio, pero su extensión era ridícula.

La seguridad era extremadamente aguda. Había personas cuidando en los alrededores, había cámaras de vigilancia por todos lados, incluso la entrada principal estaba siendo custodiada por unos guardias armados.

Sakura tragó saliva. Era la primera vez que estaba ahí. Se preguntó si en verdad su presencia era necesaria. Pero todo era mejor que estar con Sasuke en esos momentos.

No había muchas personas, pero las que entraban al edifico tenían que pasar por unos sensores detectores de metales.

\- ¡Itachi-san! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – Un hombre robusto y vestido elegantemente se acercó a Itachi para saludarlo con demasiada familiaridad. Itachi lo saludo de igual manera, estrechando su mano.

\- Más del necesario ¿todo bien por aquí? –

\- Pues podría ser peor, pero las cosas se pondrán interesantes con la junta de hoy ¿no crees? – Sonaba emocionado. Sakura se sentía pequeña.

\- Sera un cambio. – Itachi dijo solo eso y, con la mirada, se despidió del hombre.

Itachi miró como Sakura miraba todo con asombro.

\- ¿Increíble? –

\- Ostentoso. –

Itachi río levemente. Tenía razón.

Una vez que pasaron por los sensores se dirigieron a un ascensor. Las personas parecían conocer a Itachi pues todos lo saludaban. Sakura pasaba desapercibida.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que por fin llegaron al piso que querían. Itachi vio la hora en su reloj. Habían pasado cinco minutos después de la hora acordada. Suspiró. Las puntualidades nunca habían sido lo suyo.

Abrió la puerta y todos estaban esperándolo. Había caras conocidas, y unas nuevas.

\- Creo que por fin estamos todos. – La voz se escuchó por toda la habitación. – Pasaremos una lista para, ya saben, las formalidades.

Algunos presentes rodaron los ojos. Itachi no hizo gesto alguno.

\- Como representante de 4 de los 5 países gobernantes, Yugito Nii. – Una chica rubia de ojos oscuros de levanto de su asiento e inclino la cabeza saludando a todos. Sakura la examino de pies a cabeza, era delgada y tenía mucha presencia. – Bien, como representante del país gobernante, el país del fuego, Sarutobi Hiruzen. – Se levantó y miró a todos con una leve sonrisa, todos correspondieron con respeto. – Las familias más importantes del país del fuego son representados por un miembro de esta, Uchiha, Yamanaka, Nara, Haruno y Uzumaki. – Cada uno se levantó en el orden en que fueron nombrados. El padre de Sakura la miró de reojo y ella solo le sonrió levemente. Sakura llevo sus ojos al rubio sentado junto a Yugito, sonrió orgullosa. Naruto no la miró.

\- Directora del kolegio, Tsunade Senju. – Esta vez el hombre no los presentó. Tsunade lo hizo por sí misma. El hombre suspiró resignado.

\- Háganlo ustedes entonces. – Su tono burlón le molestó a Tsunade.

\- Bueno, no hay por qué alterarse, me presento. – Un hombre alto, con un traje gris y cabello corto, trató de calmar las cosas. Sakura no estaba segura de sí lo había logrado o solo lo estaba empeorando. Por alguna extraña razón tuvo un sentimiento de familiaridad. Volteó a ver a Itachi y este estaba apretando los puños. – Representando a la Defensa Armada y Fuerzas Básicas, Tobi. – Hizo una reverencia, a excepción de Itachi nadie más parecía reaccionar negativamente. Naruto vio de reojo a ese hombre, de alguna manera le recordaba a Sasuke.

\- ¿Apellido? – Yugito le preguntó de buena manera, aunque también estaba un poco extrañada por el nombre tan poco común.

\- Top secret querida dama. – Su tono amable y coqueto fue pasado por alto por la mayoría, menos por Sakura y la misma Yugito. La rubia hizo una leve mueca de incomodidad.

\- Bueno, bueno, esto debería ser menos tenso… - El hombre que desde antes ya los había comenzado a presentar volvió a aparecer en escena. – Mejor continuo yo antes de que se maten.

Eso estaba tomando demasiado tiempo, al menos ya habían perdido unos buenos 10 minutos en todo ese parloteo.

Naruto no entendía muchas cosas en ese lugar. Él había ido varias veces a ese tipo de reuniones y no era porque se sintiera particularmente a gusto. No tenía opción el único que quedaba en la familia.

Conocía a todos los presentes, o al menos la mayoría. Había dos caras nuevas que le hicieron sentir dos tipos de emociones. Emoción y temor.

El rubio miro de reojo a la chica sentada a su lado. Él había llegado primero a la sala de reuniones, y en ese momento solo estaban dos personas, Tsunade y ella. No quería estar cerca de la que era una de las directoras más estrictas que había conocido, y aunque la otra opción tampoco era muy cómoda, optó por lo nuevo. No supo exactamente como saludarla, pero lo hizo y ella fue amigable. Era menos ruda de lo que aparentaba. Estaba ciertamente emocionado, era como si pudieran ser amigos.

Cuando los minutos pasaron es cuando llego ese otro personaje fundamental en esa reunión. Esos ojos, eran hermosos ¿Había algo más cercano a la vida que esos ojos? Tan blancos, puros, llenos de poder latente. O al menos eso recordaba. Su portador era un hombre grande, con porte elegante, uno que jamás había visto, y su mirar era tan severo. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar acelerado. Lo miraba como si fuese a mandarlo al infierno. Ese odio le hizo recordar a su amigo.

\- Sé que estaban esperando esto, no sean mal educados. – Ese comentario solo le hizo gracia a una persona de entre todas. Tsunade sintió incomodidad, quizá se sentía ofendida, aunque no tuviera derecho a sentirse así. Itachi suspiró con desgane, Sakura entendía menos el comportamiento del Uchiha mayor. – Como representante de la raza sýndoulo, Hiashi Hyuga. – El nombrado se levantó e inclinó su cabeza a todos los presentes. La mayoría devolvió el saludo.

Hiashi sentía una impotencia tan grande que le hacía morder su propia lengua. Quizá era una rabia tan incontenible que estaba contagiando a su acompañante.

\- Con nosotros debería ser suficiente… ¡oh!, que mal educado soy… falto yo. – Tobi sonrió como si de verdad le provocara gracia. – Mi nombre es Hashirama Senju. – Sakura inmediatamente volteó a ver a Tsunade. Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo relacionado con la familia de su mentora. Tsunade estaba incómoda, era por eso que no quería ir a esa reunión. –

El ambiente no mejoraba. Hashirama miró como todos parecían jugar a esquivar miradas. ¿Esa reunión era necesaria?

\- Bien, vallamos al grano para que pueda ir a comer algo. – Hashirama tomó la palabra. – Anunciaré varias cosas antes de decir el punto principal. –

Itachi levanto la mirada, le hizo un poco de gracia como nada tenían que ver ahí. Todo estaba aparentemente decidido.

\- Primero, Yugito Nii, ¿quieres darnos el honor? – Todos le prestaron atención.

Yugito no se sentía del todo cómoda. ¿Qué dirían esta vez? La peor parte son las miradas.

\- Soy… un contenedor. – Todos la miraban, se sintió pequeña, incomoda, débil y juzgada. Ese trago amargo estaba durando demasiado, hasta que unos ojos azules la sacaron de su transe. Era una mirada de ¿alegría quizá?

\- Naruto-kun, ¿tienes algo que decirle? –

De alguna manera, todos parecían entender. Ese era un asunto entre dos tipos de personas que jamás iban a ser comprendidas. Un secreto a voces, uno que le calaba el corazón al Uzumaki. ¿Cuántas veces se sintió sin un lugar en el mundo? ¿Cuándo su vida había sido una mentira? Naruto sentía muchas ganas de decirle a esa chica que no estaba sola, pero el mandato le obligaba a callar.

Yugito esperaba algo, no sabía que sentía, era algo parecido al miedo.

\- ¡Eres muy bonita Yugito-san! – No titubeo, no sintió pena, no sintió asco de ella. Yugito no supo cómo reaccionar. Los demás tampoco. Sakura estaba sorprendida, sonrojó levemente. Pero estaba feliz, deseo poder festejar con Naruto su felicidad. Yugito, aunque no sabía cómo expresarlo, sintió mucha paz.

Se contaban con los dedos las personas que sabían la verdad de Naruto. A decir verdad, todos estaban en esa sala. Para unos fue nuevo, como Hiashi y su acompañante, pero al menos para Sakura e Itachi, eso era algo tan viejo y cierto que se habían acostumbrado.

Hashirama tosió.

\- Bien, bien, la juventud puede esperar fuera de la sala ¿quieren? – Ciertamente, fue extraño.

\- ¿Por qué revelaste esto a nosotros Yugito? – Itachi, que no había dicho nada, por fin entró a la escena.

\- Fue una orden, no quiero que crean que esto no es serio para los demás países. –

\- ¿Interesados? No somos mascotas. – Hiashi dijo sorprendiendo a la mayoría.

\- ¿Te dieron permiso de hablar? – El desprecio en sus palabras hizo enojar a muchos de los que estaban presentes. Yamanaka Inoichi parecía ser el menos a gusto con un sýndoulo en la sala.

Hiashi trató de mantenerse a raya, si todo iba a bien, esa maldad estaría a su favor.

\- No estamos para ofendernos, Yamanaka, sal de esta habitación. – Hashirama no bromeaba. Inoichi, con furia, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Mi voto está en contra de esas cosas en el kolegio. – La puerta fue cerrada con fuerza, el sonido retumbo en las paredes.

Hashirama se sintió molesto. Ahora ya no era una sorpresa. Estaba seguro de que el primero en hablar sería Itachi, ese pequeño hipócrita.

\- ¿Votación? – Para su suerte, fue su nieta quien se dio cuenta primero. O quizá la que tuvo el valor de decirlo.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – Yugito estaba algo resentida. Las demás naciones no estaban en contra de los sýndoulos. Ella tenía el deber de comunicarle a esas personas que no estaban solas.

\- Como todo se estropeó diré las cosas de golpe. – Hashirama en verdad se veía decepcionado. Tsunade hizo un gesto de enojo. - No todo el mundo está a favor de la propuesta de los sýndoulos en el kolegio, es por eso que hicimos esta reunión, por más que nosotros tengamos las buenas intenciones no todos estarán solo esperando que se haga algo que no creen adecuado. Ustedes tienen la última palabra. –

Hiashi sintió miedo. Miedo por fallarle a su gente, miedo por no poder vengar las muertes de los que le importaban, miedo por perder todo lo que estaba construyendo, pero un peor miedo por no poder dar lo que merecían a sus hijas. El futuro de muchas personas seria decidido por un grupo que jamás iban a comprenderlos.

\- Bueno, creo que ya saben quiénes no podrán votar. – Sakura trago saliva. – Sakura Haruno, tu voto será anulado. –

\- Si. – Aun no tenía suficiente poder.

\- Y el tuyo tampoco, ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó Hashirama a un joven que estaba parado junto al asiento de Hiashi. Era alto, cabello largo y de tonalidad castaña. Ojos nacarados como el que tanto parecía cuidar.

\- Neji Hyuga. – Sakura y Naruto lo conocían, al menos de vista. Nunca se habían puesto a hablar con él. Al menos ya sabían su nombre, Neji, el chico que apoyaba grandes eventos en el kolegio. "Perro callejero"

\- Tu voto será anulado. – Neji no se inmutó.

Tsunade jamás había entendido a su abuelo. Una votación con el representante de los sýndoulo presente, era demasiado cruel.

\- Bien, será algo simple y rápido. – Hashirama, que había estado de un lado para el otro, por fin se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía. – Levanten las manos los que están a favor de que los sýndoulos sean permitidos como alumnos legítimos del kolegio.

En total las personas que podían votar eran 12. El representante de la familia Yamanaka se había ido, pero su voto fue en contra.

Cinco manos de los 10 que estaban en la habitación se habían levantado.

Hiashi tenía su mano levantada, aunque no lo pareciera estaba nervioso por saber quiénes habían votado. Se sorprendió de ver que esa persona tenía su mano levantada. Se sintió ofendido.

Itachi levantó su mano, no tenía el valor de mirar a Hiashi a los ojos. Sakura sintió cierto pesar cuando no vio a su padre votar a favor.

Naruto y Tsunade tenían la mano muy en alto. Hiashi de alguna manera simpatizó con el chico rubio. Naruto había vivido la discriminación, al igual que ellos.

La ultima mano levantada era la de Yugito.

\- Al parecer, el representante Sarutobi, la familia Nara y Haruno, el representante Tobi y yo, Hashirama no estamos a favor. –

Sakura sintió tristeza, si al menos ella fuera más influyente, podría dar su voto a favor. Pero, con lo que había pasado con Sasuke, debía decir adiós a tener algún voto en ese tipo de reuniones. Aun le daba miedo el cómo se lo diría a su padre.

\- Más el voto de la familia Yamanaka, se hacen seis votos en contra y cinco votos a favor. – Hiashi ya no sentía miedo, solo enojo, en verdad estaba furioso. ¿Todo terminaría así?

Naruto miró a Sarutobi. De alguna manera estaba decepcionado.

\- Faltó una persona en la reunión, por lo que su voto será anulado y con eso damos por… -

La puerta de la sala se abrió pausando el discurso de Hashirama. Una figura masculina se distinguió. Naruto sonrió, ¿hace cuánto tiempo lo había estado evadiendo? Necesitaba tener una plática seria con su mejor amigo.

Sakura estaba sorprendida, no creyó que llegara. Pero eso no era bueno, con él las cosas se harían más difíciles.

Itachi estaba intranquilo. Su hermano no tendría piedad. ¿Qué tan mal haría ver a los Uchiha esta vez?

\- Sasuke-kun, ¿tarde? – Tobi conocía a Sasuke, al fin y al cabo, ambos eran miembros elite.

\- Voto a favor. –

Sasuke ignoró a Tobi.

Itachi, Sakura y Naruto no creían lo que el chico estaba diciendo.

Hiashi tuvo un mal presentimiento. Ese chico, era el asesino de Tokuma.

\- ¿Tú? ¿A favor? – Sakura se preguntaba lo mismo, pero fue su padre el que se atrevió a hablar.

\- ¿Algún problema? –

No era un secreto el descontento del Uchiha menor hacia los syndoulos. Había desconcierto.

\- Bueno, entonces ¿qué haremos para decidir ahora? – El representante de la familia Nara habló por primera vez.

\- Obvio ¿no? – Le contesto Tobi con burla. – Hashirama eres muy cruel, ¿doce? ¿un numero par? –

Era verdad, para ese tipo de decisiones tenía que haber un trece.

Hashirama, al sentir las miradas de todos sonrió con sorna hacia Sasuke.

\- ¿Lo viste no? Dile que puede entrar. – Sasuke no hizo gesto alguno. Solo siguió la orden.

Eso extrañó a Itachi, su hermano no era del que seguía ordenes tan fácilmente.

\- Praesagium. – La voz de Tobi apenas y fue audible. Solo Naruto y Yugito lo notaron. Ninguno entendió que quiso decir.

Un hombre de traje negro entró. Itachi entendió todo. Quiso golpear a Sasuke y a ese bastardo que entró como si el mundo le perteneciera.

Tsunade sintió un escalofrío, todo iba de mal en peor. Naruto cambio su mirada a una llena de furia, Yugito, que estaba a su lado no comprendía ese cambio tan abrupto.

\- Voto a favor. –

\- Den bienvenida al nuevo director del kolegio. – Hashirama lo presentó. – Danzo Shimura

Itachi estaba furioso, sus ojos negros estaban a punto de convertirse en rojos, pero si hacia una escena en ese lugar ese par se saldría con la suya. No pudo soportar esa situación, pero lo que más le lastimo fue ver esa sonrisa. Sakura sintió un extraño miedo al ver a Sasuke sonreír de esa manera.

 ** _OOO_**

Hinata se había ido a la cama, al parecer el no comer adecuadamente no le daba las suficientes energías para esperar a su padre. Hanabi, por otro lado, estaba tan intranquila que no soportaba el hecho de permitirse dormir.

Caminaba de un lado a otro por la pequeña sala, se sentía realmente mal consigo misma.

\- ¿Qué le diré a mi padre ahora? –

No se le ocurría ninguna excusa convincente, y aunque la tuviera, su padre era muy perceptivo. Su nerviosismo no le permitía pensar con claridad, lo único que le interesaba era saber si su padre ya estaba en camino.

\- Byakugan. –

Activo su habilidad, a unos cuantos metros dos personas se dirigían a su casa. Eran su padre y Neji.

Hacía mucho que no veía a Neji, agradeció que su hermana estuviera dormida, al parecer ellos dos ya no eran pareja y Hinata le guardaba mucho rencor. No entendía por qué.

La puerta se abrió y esas dos personas entraron con calma, pero Hanabi sabía que mentían, la expresión descompuesta de Neji lo decía todo. Hiashi miró a su hija menor, esta tenia culpa en los ojos.

\- Lo olvidaste. – Hanabi agacho la mirada.

\- Lo lamento mucho padre. – Hiashi no estaba molesto. En verdad estaba agradeció de que ella no fuera a esa reunión. Sabía muy bien que no sería capaz de ver tantos Uchihas juntos.

\- Prepárate para salir. –

\- ¿Salir? –

\- Tendremos una reunión. –

\- De acuerdo, despertaré a Hinata. –

\- No, ella no irá. – Hanabi lo miró extrañada.

\- ¿Por qué no padre? –

\- Es mejor que ella no lo sepa de esta forma. –

La chica entendió. Cuando las noticias eran muy fuertes siempre eran dos personas las que se encargaban de comunicarle las cosas a Hinata, y eran Hanabi y Neji. Hanabi tuvo miedo, ¿había pasado algo malo?

Los tres partieron de la casa. Todos iban a la misma velocidad, pero Hanabi sabía que ellos iban a su paso. El aire del exterior era frio.

Cuando llegaron al punto de encuentro varias personas ya estaban ahí. Al verlos, todos inclinaron sus cabezas. Hanabi correspondió con el mismo respeto.

Hiashi se posiciono en la misma piedra alta de siempre.

\- Hoy, se hizo oficial que los sýndoulos sean alumnos del kolegio. –

La gente comenzó a aplaudir y festejar. Ese era un gran paso. Hanabi en verdad estaba feliz, las cosas estaban saliendo bien.

\- Sin embargo, no todo es fácil. – Dijo Hiashi rompiendo la celebración. – Solo serán veinte los aceptados.

\- Ya habíamos preparado a más de 50 Hiashi-sama. – Una mujer delgada le reclamo.

\- Lo sé, pero así lo decidieron desde un principio. –

Hanabi estaba molesta, al parecer ya tenían todo planeado y como siempre, ellos tenían que acoplarse a lo que les apeteciera.

\- Además, hay un nuevo director del kolegio.

Todos estaban curiosos, Tsunade era poco querida por ellos, pero nunca les había hecho algo realmente malo.

Hiashi dijo el nombre, y el miedo se apoderó de la mayoría, pero en Hanabi la molestia incrementó.

\- Lo siento, pero mi hijo no irá al kolegio. –Una mujer, con voz tímida, pero decidía, dijo entre los cuchicheos de la multitud. Eso hizo que varias personas se le uniera. Hiashi suspiró, no podía culparlos.

\- Solo los jóvenes que quieran ir lo harán, al menos ya tenemos cuatro personas aseguradas.

\- ¿Quiénes? – Hanabi preguntó por la mayoría.

\- Neji, Hinata, Hana, y tú Hanabi. –

\- ¿Hana? – Una voz masculina, que hasta el momento no había sido escuchada, capto la atención.

Hanabi sintió una gran nostalgia.

\- Así es, ella será alumna. – El hombre comenzó a sollozar. Hiashi, de alguna manera, ya no sintió tanto pesar. Esa era la felicidad que tenía pensado llevarle a todos.

\- No dejaremos que esto nos venza, todo irá de acuerdo al plan. Los jóvenes que en verdad quieran asistir deben ir a mi casa y anotar su nombre con Neji. –

Las miradas de los presentes eran dudosas.

\- Señor. – Antes de que Hiashi se fuera, un hombre de edad avanzada le llamó. - ¿En verdad ella está dispuesta a cooperar? –

\- Lo está. – Hanabi le respondió sin poder resistirse. No debían dudar de Hinata. Hiashi asintió y el hombre les dio la espalda.

Hanabi miró el cielo. Estaba estrellado y la luna iluminaba su camino.

 ** _OOO_**

Un golpe seco hizo que Sakura dejara caer su vaso de agua. Abandonó la cocina para ir corriendo escaleras arriba. Había temido que eso pasara.

Después de que la junta terminó con varias caras largas y un Itachi enojado, se dirigieron a la casa Uchiha a toda velocidad. Nunca había visto al mayor estar tan molesto, no lo entendía, pero Sasuke no parecía sentir ningún arrepentimiento por nada. No se hablaron, ni siquiera la miraba.

Cuando entraron, Itachi se llevó a Sasuke a su despacho y pasaron unos buenos momentos hasta que los gritos comenzaron a hacerse notar. Sakura estaba nerviosa, no quiso interferir, pero ese golpe seco fue tan audible que la aterro. Si peleaban de nuevo esa casa sería un campo de batalla.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! – Les gritó. Varias cosas parecían golpear le suelo y su nerviosismo incremento, como ninguno contestó decidió abrir la puerta del despacho con un golpe seco. Después llamaría a alguien para que la reparara.

Vio una escena bastante particular. Había tenido una extraña pregunta en su cabeza, ¿Qué pasaría si dos Uchihas se enfrentaran? ¿Sasuke ganaría? Su prometido siendo ahorcado por su propio hermano le contestó todo.

\- ¡Itachi-san! – Fue directo hacia él e intentó quitar su mano del cuello de Sasuke, jamás se atrevería a golpearlo. Pero comenzaba a dudar.

Itachi aflojo el agarre para no asustar demasiado a la chica, pero Sasuke, con una velocidad incluso imperceptible para Sakura, golpeó a su hermano con el puño justo en la comisura de la boca. Itachi trastabilló, se llevó la mano al labio y había sangre.

Sakura reacciono algo tarde, pero se interpuso empujando el pecho de Sasuke para que no se acercara a Itachi.

\- ¡No deben hacer esto! –

Sasuke no forcejeo, simplemente salió del despacho esquivando añicos de madera. Estaba furioso, sus ojos eran rojos y sus puños estaban tan apretados que le marcaba la palma de la mano.

Sakura miró a Itachi con recelo.

\- ¿Duele mucho? – Le preguntó en verdad preocupada. Sasuke había sido rudo, pero tampoco podía culparlo del todo, Itachi escondía una fuerza descomunal, estaba convencida de eso cuando vio como Sasuke no podía defenderse en sus manos.

\- Nada de otro mundo. – Le restó importancia aun cuando comenzaba a hincharse.

Sakura hizo una mueca, si no quería ayuda tampoco podía obligarlo a recibirla.

\- ¿Por qué de nuevo? – Le preguntó recogiendo las cosas regadas.

\- Es complicado, pero debes saber que Danzo no es bueno, debes mantenerte lejos de ese hombre. – Su voz seria asombro a Sakura.

\- Me estas asustando. –

\- Lo siento. – Le regalo una sonrisa serena. – Pero en verdad, debes tener cuidado, tú y Naruto deben mantenerse atentos con los movimientos de ese tipo. – Había mucho rencor en sus palabras.

\- Naruto no me escuchara si no le digo motivos. –

\- Él tiene más motivos para mantenerse alejado de Danzo. –

Recordó inmediatamente como la cara de Naruto se descompuso cuando Danzo entró a la sala. Todo cuadraba, aunque no supiera exactamente por qué.

\- Me esconden muchas cosas. – Terminó de recoger todo y se quedó parada junto a la puerta rota. Agacho la mirada. A pesar de verse cercana a todos ellos, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, ninguno le contaba nada. Todos eran muy independientes comparados con ella.

\- Sakura-san, tú también lo haces. – Itachi se acercó a la chica y le acarició la cabeza, Sakura se sorprendido y miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos de Itachi. - ¿Se lo dijiste a tu padre? –

Sakura recordó rápidamente como, al final de la reunión, se encontró con su padre para despedirse y preguntarle cosas sobre su madre, también en cómo casi le ganan las lágrimas cuando éste le dijo que seguía en un estado crítico, y también en como decidió callar su deseo de ya no querer estar cerca de Sasuke.

No sabía si las lágrimas que estaba derramando en ese momento fue por la vergüenza de que Itachi la viera así, o si le dolía tanto no poder hacer nada bien. Itachi siguió tocando su cabello con suavidad, pensó en lo fuerte que debía ser Sakura por soportar muchas cosas que no le correspondían.

Sakura se dejó consolar. Era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos. Se sintió patética, se supone que ella iba a ayudar a Itachi y a Sasuke a resolver sus diferencias, pero terminó llorando y pidiendo consuelo.

\- No pude. – Su voz era poco audible, pero él le entendió. – Si tan solo me diera una oportunidad, podría ser más útil. –

Pensó en cómo estaba siendo egoísta por dejar caer toda la responsabilidad en Sasuke. Pero eso hacían los humanos, buscar algo que los justifique.

Itachi sintió pena por ella, aunque fuese pretensioso no podía evitarlo. Siempre Sasuke terminaba hiriendo a los demás, a posta o no. Tomó a Sakura de las mejillas para limpiarle las lágrimas, ella levantó la mirada confundida. Su contacto le provocó nerviosismo, no soportaba ver los ojos negros de Itachi tan cerca y decidió apartarse por el bien de su corazón acelerado. Pero Itachi no se lo permitió.

\- No puedo hacer nada por ti, solo esto. – La voz de Itachi le lleno los sentidos, escucharlo tan de cerca nunca había parecido tan emocionante.

Los labios de Itachi eran suaves, excepción por la herida abierta. El sabor salado de sus lágrimas le enterneció.

Sakura enrojeció con violencia. Se apartó de la misma manera. Siempre había soñado con el primer beso de un Uchiha, pero jamás ese Uchiha.

* * *

¿Qué creyeron? ¿Qué Sasuke iba a redimirse por medio matar a Sakura? ¡PUES NO! Quizá les moleste que me centré mucho en ella, pero es necesario para después no hacer tanto hincapié en sus sentimientos, se pudo ver como ella en verdad quiere llevarse bien con Sasuke, pero él es insoportable.

Jajaja, este capítulo me gustó mucho escribirlo. Aunque deje más dudas que respuestas espero que les haya gustado. Y, *tambores* ¡Más personajes! ¡Más parejas! ¡Más maldad!

Las cosas a partir del siguiente capítulo comenzaran a volverse verdaderamente interesantes, muchas cosas van a cambiar entre todos los personajes con la llegada de los Hyuga.

Una cosa que quiero aclarar es que, el "universo" en el que estoy basando la historia es muy parecido al de Naruto y Naruto: Shippuden, pero con unas cuantas diferencias. En primer lugar, se desarrolla en la época actual, solo que con cosillas de "ninjas". Segundo, el kolegio es en realidad κολέγιο, que traducido es universidad, solo que en este caso es un tipo de "escuela" donde le enseñan a niños, adolescentes y jóvenes, educación básica y como ser un shinobi, todos deben cumplir los mandatos del kolegio, pero eso lo explicaré más adelante.

Hay muchas cosas que aclarar, pero eso lo haré conforme avance la historia.

Sé que están esperando SasuHina, pero tengan paciencia, pues ambos son de amor lento. Además, no se olviden de que la Hinata original ama a Naruto así que… ummm, habrá algo interesante en todo esto.

Y algo más, trato con toda mi alma de que sea menos tedioso y aburrido de leer, creanme que lo intento, pero no se por qué siento que no lo logro :c de cualquier manera, estaré practicando mucho y sobre todo tenganme paciencia :C, una buena noticia es que los proximos dos capitulos ya estan escritos, solo tengo que editarlos y los subiré 3


End file.
